Harry Potter and the Day before Tomorrow
by Jtoasn
Summary: Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Note**: Reviews are very appreciated, my other story 'Inside Your World' is on official Hiatus, due to lack of interest *that I see*. Besides that, I have nothing else to say.

**Chapter One**

"Hermione, please, I need help with this" Harry said, as he followed his best friend through the halls of Hogwarts; his potions book open in his hands.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm really busy" she said, "I'm taking more classes than you"

Harry groaned, "But Ron isn't helping, and I need to study this"

Hermione stopped and looked at Harry, "You're really interested in learning this potion, for the test?"

"Yes" Harry said, "Snape is going to fail me if I don't do it right"

Scratching her nose, she nodded, "Okay, I can't help you but –" she said, raising her hand at his protests, "-I know someone who can"

"Who?"

"Emma Ryans from Ravenclaw" she said, "She's in our year, and we take Ancient Runes together"

Harry didn't seem impressed.

"She's also the best potions brewer in Ravenclaw" Hermione added, "And that's saying something, I can ask her to tutor you for this"

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm busy" she said, "I've got more to study for"

"Alright, where is she?"

Walking into the library, the next day, Harry spotted the girl that Hermione had asked to tutor him, putting his books down he smiled, "Hey"

"You're late" she said, as she continued to look at her page, "Don't be late"

"Sorry" he said, he didn't like her very much already.

"I hear you need help with potions" she said, looking up at him, and he nodded, "Well, I happen to like potions, so which one is it?"

"Well, I'm actually studying for the end of week exams, it's the Unctuous Unction" he said, but before he could finish his sentence, she placed a book in front of him, "What's thi-"

"Read" she ordered him, as she continued to read her book, "I took the liberty of finding you some information in regards to Gregory the Smarmy, who invented the potion, so I suggest you take notes so you can remember things"

Harry blinked, "Okay…"

After a few minutes of scratching his quill against the paper and then fumbling with his ink pot, Ryan let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his quill, throwing it to the other side of the table, "Enough of that… here!"

"Hey! What- a pen?" Harry asked, as he took the biro that she had thrown at him, "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Stick it up yo-" she paused, and let out a low breath, "Write with it, I'm actually not that fond of quills.. The whole business of dipping it in ink and scratching- ugh, it's annoying, so use the pen"

Harry was starting to wonder if this girl was in the right frame of mind, and then he continued to look over his notes.

"Are you done?" she asked him, and he shrugged handing her the paper, "What's this?"

"My notes"

"These aren't notes, these are sentences. Do you plan on rewriting the whole book?" she asked, as she handed them back along with her own notes, "This is how you do notes"

Watching, Harry saw that the system that she presented to him was much easier and better presented than the way that he had learned. So he tried to do them himself, and after a few pages he found that the information was beginning to become more simple for him, he was about to ask Ryan a question when there was a sudden ringing.

"Times up"

"Wh- where are you going?" he asked, "I thought you were going to help with the potions"

"Look" she said, "Potions is about theory and practical; you can practice the practical things in your room and in your spare time, but if you want to pass the written test… you have to read the books"

Harry watched her as she walked away, _she is so weird_.

However, to everyone's surprise Harry passed his 3rd year potions exam with flying colours, and his marks for other classes had also improved, thanks to Ryan's new method of note taking.

When they were in their seventh year, Harry had become accustomed to Ryan's blunt and businesslike attitude and manner, and promised that he'd keep her around if he was ever in the need of an assistant.

**[Three Years Later]**

There was a sliver of light entering the room from where the curtain hadn't been closed properly. It was hitting the man lying on the bed, and he was just too lazy to get up and close it.

Not that he should bother to try and get to sleep again, at any moment…

"Hope your decent" a voice said, as a now grown up Ryan walked into the room, an iPad was lying against her hand as she opened the rest of the curtains, much to Harry's dislike, "You have a 8.30 appointment at the dentist, a brunch with the Department of Mysteries Security, Lunch with the Minister, Late Lunch with Headmaster, dinner with the President-"

The door opened, and Harry stuck his head under his pillow, "I don't want to go"

"And Ginny Weasley would like for you to confirm your appearance at her wedding, and I've already sent those tickets to Ron Weasley and his wife, for not going to their barbeque, as you had promised" she continued in a very businesslike tone, ignoring the fact that Harry had wrapped himself deeper into his bed sheets, "It's 7am, I'd suggest you get up"

"Haidhoonwhoonaghhatup"

Ryan sighed, and checked her iPad for the time, "Sorry but it's a busy day, and you'll have to get up at some point, I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your remedy and then we shall go to the dentist, please be dressed by then"

She walked out of the room, and made her way downstairs.

Meanwhile, Harry James Potter, The-One-Who-Lived, Mini-Dumbledore and hero of the wizarding world, rolled off his bed.

He landed with a loud thump on the floor.

"I need a holiday"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Note:** Thank you to FoxyDemonDownUnder, J'aime Manga, lilyevansfanic, Mogseltof, nightwing27, Poemwriter98, Vellouette and xXLittleFlameXx for the support, and to FoxyDemonDownUnder, nighwing27 and Mogseltof for actually reviewing last chapter.

**Chapter Two**

"Is it true?" Sirius asked as Remus joined with them as they got off the school carriages.

Remus nodded, "The Head boys and Girls just got told"

"So I hear that we have a new defence against the dark arts teacher" James asked Lily as they walked into the Great Hall.

She gave him a look of deep and utter disgust, before walking away.

"Come on Lils!" James exclaimed, with a smile on his face, but Sirius patted him on the shoulder.

"You've got two years left James" he said, as they steered their way to their table, "But I don't think it's going to do you much"

"Don't worry" James said, "I'll get her"

"She's not a prize to be won you know" Remus said, as they sat down at the table, the sorting was soon to be under way, "She hasn't actually shown any signs of an improving attitude towards you"

"Remus!" Sirius said, as he grabbed the young werewolf's shoulders, "Give the man a bit of credit… I'm sure she'll come around when hell freezes over, which would be soon because Snivellus actually did something about his hair"

Turning around they all spotted the Slytherin, his hair was slightly less oily than it had been the last time they had seen it, but the length was also different, of course it only differed by a two inches at the most, it was shorter.

"Snivellus" Sirius said, in a disgusted tone, "Still an ugly bastard"

"But what about the new Defence teacher" Peter pipped in, "What do you think he'll be like?"

"Or she" Remus added.

They all looked at him and smiled widely, "Finally taking an interest in girls eh Remus? Too bad it's a teacher but –"

"No" Remus said, "I'm just saying that McGonagall may have implied a female teacher"

"Oh" Sirus said, in a small tone, "I hope she's hot"

"Sirius look at the staff table" James said, "Are any of them hot?"

"Well… Sinistra's not THAT bad"

They all looked at him with an incredulous look plastered on their faces.

"I didn't say she was HOT" Sirius added, defending the fact that he had had a small crush on the Astronomy teacher since their first year, "I just said she wasn't that bad"

But James shook his head, "Oh Padfoot… poor padfoot"

"Shut up" Sirius said, "At least I know she's out of my league, not like you and Lils"

"Hey, I'm-"

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore's voice rang out in the great hall, "I would like to announce some start of year items; first of all, the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students, second of all the 10pm curfew is STILL in effect from last year-"

The boys snickered.

"-and lastly, as a fair few of you may have already heard, we are pleased to invite a new Defence against the Dark arts teacher, Professor Harry James"

There was applause, but a lack of enthusiasm as they didn't see Harry at the staff table.

"I'm sure you will see him and his assistant around the place" Dumbledore said, "Now, eat!"

The marauders looked around, "An assistant?"

"Geez, imagine the luck of that guy to have an assistant, I wish someone could do all my work for me"

**-=-=-=-=-= Meanwhile**

Images and scenarios ran through Harry's mind, as he lay on his bed.

What if they recognized me?

What if I accidently say something about the future?

What if they don't like me?

What if they like me too much?

What if… what if… what if…

Suddenly a paper bag covered his mouth.

Harry looked up at Ryan, who waited for his panic attack to finish, and pushed her hand away, "Why did you bring me here?"

"You told me you wanted your holiday, you're exact words were" she said, opening a file on her ipad she read aloud, "Somewhere no one knows who I am, or knows about what my parents have done, somewhere I can relax and still have lots of fun"

"I never said that"

"Before the meeting with the Minister of Magic – " she said, as she pressed a button on her recorder, Harry's voice floated up at him, "_I need a holiday, find me a holiday… Somewhere no one knows who I am, or knows about what my parents have done, somew-"_

"Alright, I said it" Harry admitted, "But I didn't mean THIS!"

"Look" she said, "Ever since they released Witch Weekly in Madagascar, there are no places on earth that people didn't know who you were, this was an obvious choice"

"THIS is obvious for you"

"May I remind you that I do make your treacle for you" Ryan said, "So if you're taking that tone with m-"

"I know" Harry said, sitting up, "I'm sorry, really… but, my parents 6th year?"

"Don't worry" Ryan said, "It's not like you'll be doing much work, you'll be giving it to me to do… as usual"

Harry looked over at her, and nodded, "Alright… I guess it won't be so bad after all, easy sailing"

"Yeah" Ryan said, before consulting her planner, "You've got classes starting at 9 with 3rd year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, then after lunch you have a double with 6th year Slytherin and Gryffindor, then senior Defence and Advanced Def- Oh God here"

Harry grabbed the paper bag she offered him, as he felt another panic attack coming on.

"If you keep this up I'll have to strengthen your remedy"

Ever since the war ended Harry had developed problems with his health, he began to show many symptoms related to the effect the war had on him. Hallucinations, insomnia, paranoia and anxiety attacks were common for him, however Ryan (who had been studying to be a medi-witch) developed a potion what she called 'Treacle Remedy' to help in assisting Harry.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "We've missed the sorting and the dinner, however I have gotten the house elves to bring you up some food. I'll get the treacle ready for after dinner"

He made a face.

"- then I expect that you should get your lesson plans ready"

Harry flopped back onto the bed, groaning loudly, "Working holidays suck"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Note:** Thank you to , cyn23, , houquilter, PoppyPotter, Ria Potter and Winter2010 for the new support and to FoxyDemonDownUnder, spacecatdet, Louey06, Dr. Pyro and Mogseltof for the encouraging reviews.

**Chapter Three**

"Did you hear what the Ravenclaws are saying?" Peter asked as he sat down with the other three, "Apparently this Professor James is incredible!"

"Really?"

"We have him next" Sirius said, as he opened up his schedule, before looking at James astonished face, "What?"

"You… you looked at your timetable" James said, "That's a first"

"Har har" Sirius muttered, "I can't help it if we have a proper teacher this year, especially with those rumours of that crazy guy around"

"Who?"

"Don't you know?" Sirius said, "I heard people talking about it in Knockturn Alley apparently-"

"What were you doing in Knockturn alley?"

"Nothing" Sirius said, but after seeing their curious faces he sighed, "Okay, I was following a girl"

"Typical, Sirius yo-"

"Hey" Sirius interrupted, "I haven't finished"

They all waited for him to continue, but he shook his head, "Don't worry, I forgot"

"We should go early and get some good seats" Remus declared, and for once the others didn't disagree.

The marauders grabbed their books and made their way to the classroom. They were a bit surprised to see many of the other students already there, including all the Gryffindor girls and of course Lily.

"I heard he's got really green eyes"

"Long dark hair"

"Tall and muscular"

James smiled to himself, "I knew she'll come to me eventually"

"Newsflash Jamie" Sirius said, "You don't have green eyes, and you're hair isn't that long... I think they're talking about the new teacher"

"What?" James asked, incredulously, "No, no… Lily's a bookworm, yes, but she wouldn't fall for a teacher"

The door of the classroom opened, and they all streamed inside, the Professor had not appeared yet, so they sat and waited.

Meanwhile in the next room…

"Don't think of them as your parents" Ryan said, as she took away Harry's paper bag, she put a mug in his hand, "this should help"

Harry took the cup of potion in his hand; the trick with taking the Treacle was to not breathe it in, but to take it down like a shot.

"Go on" Ryan said, nodding towards the next room, "They're waiting"

He made a face as he threw it down, coughing loudly his eyes watered slightly, "Th- cough- that's better"

"Yes, you look so much less nervous" Ryan said in a flat tone. "Drink this as well"

He took the small glass with the transparent liquid inside of it, gave her a curious glance before drinking it, coughing he replied in a hoarse voice, "What was that?"

"Vodka" she stated, then shrugged, "Should make the treacle work a little better each time you start to feel a bit of a panic attack coming on"

"Really?"

She shrugged, "We'll see"

"You're testing this on me?" he asked, "Are you trying to kill me? What if there are really bad side effects?"

"And what if it works better?" she retorted, in the same bored tone, "We'll find out today, won't we?"

He massaged his throat.

She then handed him some sheets of paper, "Here's your lesson plan, list of things that they learnt in the past years and the homework"

Sighing he smiled at her, "Even if you're trying to kill me, I couldn't live without you"

"That's lovely" she replied, inspecting her iPad for the millionth time that minute, "I should write that on my Christmas cards"

Stepping out into the room, he felt the treacle start to work as he saw his parents sitting in the seats.

"G-Good afternoon class" He stammered over his words as he walked past his parents and Sirius in the class, he remembered what Ryan had told him, 'Don't think of them as your parents'

_They're just normal students…_

_They're not my parents…_

"Are we sitting comfortably?"

James spotted the look of utter fascination that many of the girls (including Lily) got as soon as they saw their new teacher.

"A bit young, don't you think?" Remus muttered to hid friends, "Looks like he's barely out of school"

"So, my name is Professor Harry James" he said, "And I am your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher"

"So… defence against the dark arts…" he said, as he wrote it on the board, "The study of the dark arts and how to defend yourself against them"

"Okay-" He clapped his hands, "-Let's see what you know"

The class straightened up.

"Question one: What is a boggart?"

Only a single hand rose in the air, as Remus's hands were being held down by Sirius and James who sat on each side of him.

"Yes Miss…?"

"Evans sir" she said, a faint blush on her cheeks, "A boggart is a shape shifter that lives in dark spaces and forms the thing that is feared most by the person it encounters"

"Correct-a-mundo, and I will never say that again" Harry said, as he continued,"Okay Question Two: Expecto Patronum is the incantation for what spell?"

Lily's hand shot up in the air.

"Somebody else?" he asked, "Anyone?"

"Sir, we've all learnt these spells" James said loudly, "we're in 6th year"

"And yet…" Harry said, stepping towards his father, the vodka kicking in very well to calm his nerves as he saw his face almost mirroring his own, he had to remember what he was about to say, "… you are not answering ANY questions, aye? Mr…?"

"Potter" James said, in an indignant tone, "I'm sure you've heard about me and my friends from the teachers"

"My friends and I" Harry corrected as he walked back to the front of the class, "I guess the English language is not one commonly taught here"

There was an actual giggle form one of the girls, and a couple of smirks were seen across the room, and James looked over at Sirius who was also smiling.

No one had ever told off James before.

"So, now that I have complete attention, the answer was the Patronus charm" Harry said, "Question Three: a basilisk is a mythical creature that kills with what part of its body?"

"Eyes" James answered.

"Shield charm starting with P"

"Protego"

"Incarcerous is a spell to…?"

"Wrap the victim in thick ropes"

"A full moon affects this creature"

"We-werewolf" James said, after some hesitation.

"The spell to learn to become animagus" Harry asked, smirking at James whose mouth hung open for a moment before he closed it, "No? Nothing?"

James shook his head.

"Well Mr Potter, your actions have consequences" Harry said, taking a deep breath he looked at the ceiling, "Let's see… how about 5 points?"

James eyes widened, "What?"

"Too little?" Harry asked, as he consulted a small book, "Okay, 10 points to Gryffindor, wow… it is so easy to give those away isn't it?"

The class stared in confusion, as Harry looked around at the class, "I hope you're writing this down"

There was a scuffling of paper, and quills (much to Ryan's annoyance- so she remained in the adjacent room), as they all quickly wrote down the questions and answers.

"Now the rest of you should try and show some intuitive like Potter here and try and answer some questions as well" Harry said, "Open your books to 126 and we shall learn about… no, page 162-"

Sirius leaned over to James again, whispering "This guys insane"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Note:** Thanks to bunies, krynny and zeratera for the support, and to 'to lazy to log in' for the only review last chapter. Please review guys.

**Chapter Four**

"I hate him"

"James, he gave you ten points" Remus said, as they put down their bags on the bed, "Give it a rest"

"I can't Moony, girls laughed at me"

"Shouldn't you be used to that?"

"Hey, girls laugh WITH me, never AT me, there's a big difference"

"So… what are you thinking then?" Sirius asked a mischievous smile on his face, "Shall we teach this new teacher a lesson?"

James smiled, "Now you're talking"

Meanwhile Harry just finished teaching his last class for the day, as the students filled out he let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a lot easier" Harry said, "These kids aren't as bad as we were when we came here to study"

"Well, we didn't really have any good teachers, except for Professor Lupin" Ryan said, as she stepped out of the next room, she handed him some sheets, "I managed to get to my computer back in the office, and I'll need your signature on some things"

"This is my vacation Ryan; can't you just sign them for me?"

"So if and when you die, I can make it so that you leave all your worldly possessions and money to me" Ryan asked, eyebrows raised "If you say so"

"Not like that Ryan" Harry said, "Just … just the unimportant things"

"Why not, it's not like I don't cover for you enough"

"Thank you Ryan" Harry said, "I'm going to wash up before dinner, can you-"

"Sure, I'll clean this up for you"

"Thanks"

Ryan began to pack the tests and organizing them, then one test exam caught her interest, she read the name on the top corner.

Severus Snape.

Sitting down, she put her feet on top of the table; she had forgotten that Snape had also attended this school and class, looking at his papers she was impressed, how he ever became a potions teacher surprised her.

"Erm… E-excuse me?"

Ryan looked up and saw a red haired teen at the door.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I was… I think I have the wrong classroom, but I'm looking for James"

"James?"

"Pr-professor James"

"Oh" Ryan said, looking back at the sheet of paper, "You must be a student, if you're enquiring about his curriculum or future lessons leave a message after the bee-"

"No, no" she said, "My name is Lily Evans, I... I just wanted to ask him something about class today"

"Lily Evans?" Ryan enquired, and she instantly saw the similarity between Harry and Lily, she took her shoes off the desk. "Any questions you have for him, you can ask me, I am his personal assistant"

"Oh, so you're… you're with Professor James?"

"Unfortunately" Ryan said, "Will this take much longer Miss Evans?"

"I just wanted him to know that I really enjoyed his class today" Lily said, a faint blush on her cheeks, "And I just wanted to ask him about the homework"

Ryan consulted a page left on Harry's desk, "Reading one chapter on the Expectro Patronum charm?"

"Yes, I just wanted to know how long he wanted it to be"

"Not too long" Ryan said, "As I will be most likely marking them"

"You are with him a lot then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid, as sad as it is to admit, I am the only consistent person in his life" she said, as she continued to read through the papers, then she looked up at Lily, "Is there anything else you'd like to relay to him?"

"Does- Do you two- I mean… are you two-?"

"I would rather shoot myself in the foot" she said, and then a small hint of a smile appeared on the corner of Ryan's lips, as she continued with her paperwork, "He's more interested in red heads anyway"

Lily's face suddenly burst into a wide smile, "Really?"

"Unfortunately" Ryan said, massaging her temple, "Is there anything else Miss Evans?"

"No, no" she said, happily, "That's all I wanted to know, thank you"

Ryan heard her leave, and she leaned back on her chair, a brief moment of relaxation as she realised what Lily must have come to the conclusion to, she sighed "Well… it will make things more interesting"

Harry finally stepped down into the room, "Who was that?"

"Lily Evans" Ryan said, "She says she enjoyed your class, asked about homework, and I believe she is romantically interested in you"

Harry stared at Ryan, who had a small smirk on her face before she stood up and stretched, "The treacles worn off, I'll go get a paper bag then"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Note:** Thank you to evermore-kisses, germanyswarrior, Jacobsgalpal, LillyCalliePotter, liviningadream, LyssaMalfoy, Samara Marx, Simple Sensation, Sunset on Heartache and tukuchi for the support. And thank you to 'hp or twilight which to choose', ., Mogseltof, Sunset on Heartache, Once again to lazy to log in, livininadream, evermore-kisses, Poemwriter98 and XXForestStarXX for the reviews. This is a short chapter, any suggestions for pranks or anything else would be nice to read.

**Chapter Five**

Harry still felt the aftertaste of the Treacle as he walked down the staircase with Ryan.

"- there's only the one boggart in the great hall, so as long as you're the first one it sees the lesson will go smoothly"

"Yeah, let's hope"

"In other news Ginny is very upset that you'll be missing her wedding, and I've already sent her your wedding gift"

"Which was?"

"New plates; they glow when the food is cold"

"How much did that cost me?" Harry asked Ryan, "Not that I mind, it's just that I'd like not to give her an overly priced gift"

"Yes, you are very generous" Ryan said, "But you can afford it"

"What about Hermione and Ron, I heard that she was pregnant"

"Yes, she gave birth two months ago"

"What? I just heard about her pregnancy las- last year, yeah" He ran his hand through his hair, "I've really been out of it haven't I?"

"Have you?" Ryan asked, a hint of sarcasm "I hadn't noticed- anyway, Proffessor Slughorn has extended an invitation for you to join the SlugClub this Friday, I took the time to reschedule some time for you to do that"

"What?" Harry asked, "I don't want to go, I need to catch up on… sle… school work"

"Be honest Harry, you're going to leave me with the work, and you'll be sleeping. So I would prefer that you suffer as I suffer marking ink splattered parchment"

"I could help you mark them"

"Oh but that would seem too much like… work"

They entered the great hall, and spotted that it had already been arranged for his class, "It's a bit too big for the class… maybe one of the dudgeons would be better"

"I already asked Filch, he informed me that due to a prank from the marauders the dudgeons would be flooded for a while"

Harry's mind floated back to the marauders, he think he handled the last class extremely well considering they're his dead teenage parents.

"So now that's done" she snapped the lid of her ipad protector shut, "I shall go to your class and inform them that you are here, and I will mark their homework knowing that you'll procrastinate and then you'll do such a horrid job at it"

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment"

She then began to walk out of the room and Harry looked around at the hall, taking out his wand he inhaled deeply.

"Expecto Patronum!"

There was a burst of light as a silver stag appeared out of his wand; another realisation hit when he realised that his patronus was his fathers animagus form.

_Calm down Harry, calm down… she always hides a paper bag in my notes for emergencies._

Meanwhile, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter- otherwise known as the Marauders, stood in wait with the rest of their classmates before their next Defence class.

"This is going to be excellent" James said, eyeing the door, "Then we'll see who the laughing stock is"

"You really should give it a rest, he gave you 10 points"

"Moony- you just don't' understand" he said, "He embarrassed me, and in front of Lily as well"

Looking over he saw her reviewing her notes with some of her other friends, wondering what their teacher will think of them when he reads them.

James looked at the door again, "Just wait until he opens the door…"

Suddenly they heard a tapping, and looking around they spotted a woman walking towards them; dressed in muggle business clothes she held thin silver like paper in her arms.

"Who's that?"

"That's Professor James assistant" Lily explained, "I didn't catch her name, but she's apparently marking our homework for or with him"

A wave of jealousy crossed the girls faces.

"But don't worry, she said she'd rather shoot herself in the foot than go with him" Lily said, laughing as she recalled that _Harry only went for redheads_.

The woman finally reached them and sighed as if she had been forced to do this job, "As I call your names, put your paper in my hands. Abbott, Arnott, Alexander, Binnes, Black, Brenier, Call- today would be nice"

The students rushed forward and gave her their papers, astounded and slightly scared of the woman.

"-Lupin, Ludwig, Pettigrew, Potter, Snape-"

There was a brief moment in which she looked at Snape, a hint of a smile evident on her lips.

"Where is Professor James?"

"He is presently in the Great Hall, you will be having a practical session today" she said, as she made her way to the door of the classroom.

"The prank!" Remus hissed.

James eyes widened as he ran up and stood against the door, between Ryan and the classroom.

"Sorry, we didn't catch your name"

"I never said it"

"Well, my names James Pott-"

"I am aware of that information, I have after all taken up your work"

She pushed James slightly to the side but James cried out and opened the door for her. In a matter of seconds blue smoke appeared, and as it dispersed a James stood in what appeared to be a large chicken mascot suit.

The class burst out laughing, with Sirius being the loudest.

"Make your way to your respective class" Ryan said, as she entered the classroom, "Mr. Potter go to the infirmary, you are excused from today's class"

"Can I go with him?" Sirius asked.

Ryan looked at him, "Um… no, I suggest you all get to the great hall, Professor James is very excited to be working with boggart-dementors today"

There was a large murmur in the class as they began to leave. James saw Lily laughing with her friends.

"Now I really hate him" James said to Sirius.

"Alright mate, well I'm going to go"

"Hey, you're not coming with me to the infirmary?"

"Boggart-Dementors Prongs" Sirius said, "Boggart-Dementors"

James watched as his supposed friends walked away, and James began the walk to the infirmary.

He really hated Harry James now.

First it was Lily, then his Pride, then his pranks…

He had to get back at Professor James, one way or another; there was more to Professor James than met the eye, there had to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Note:** Well that was a surprisingly exhausting amount to write. Thanks to bakerroxy, dyhanna, FightorFlight, renesmee48, ruby29may and TheAimlessOne for the support and thanks to Mogseltof, livininadream, evermore-kisses, TheAimlessOne and nightwing27 for the reviews.

I've also have a poll up on my profile, for those who liked the movie Prince of Persia, go vote.

**Chapter Six**

Harry walked back to his office, and dropped the piles of paper onto his desk. Ryan glanced over at him from the paper she was reading.

"You know they do have spells that help with carrying loads like that"

But Harry could only groan and sit back down on the chair, exhausted.

"A bit tired are you?"

"You're very talkative today" Harry said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Your… _student_, one Mr. James Potter, almost caught me in a prank today" Ryan said, "He had the door handle bewitched to cause the victim to appeared in a giant mascot suit, like the type they have in American Football tournaments"

A grin spread on Harry's face, but immediately faltered with her next words.

"It was meant for you"

"Me?"Harry asked, "But, I'm his son… how-?"

"Erm excuse me Professor James?"

They both turned their heads towards the door, and a very young Alice Longbottom- Harry recognized the distinct round face that her son had inherited.

"Yes?"

"Professor Slughorn wanted me to give you this message" she said, as she handed a letter to Harry.

"Thank you"

She blushed slightly and with one last glance at the young professor left the room.

"It says here that he wants to invite us to sit in on one of his potions classes" he said, 'Both of us"

"You're not worried about the fact that she might have heard what you said about James"

Harry's face became one of panic, he whispered to Ryan, "She didn't hear that did she? Do you think she did?"

She smiled slightly, relishing another accomplishment of sending her employer into a panic frenzy, "Calm down, I don't think she did, and if she did who would believe it? It's not like there's any way that your identity can be revealed"

Harry nodded, "Of course, you're right"

"These are the homework papers that I've marked-"she said, placing her hands on the papers on the desk "- you might want to double check them because frankly Severus' papers are incredible to read"

Harry nodded, of course they were Snape had always been interested in the Dark Arts. Harry leaned over as Ryan left with what Harry had brought in; when a word caught his eye.

Map.

In the back of Harry's mind, something stirred and he thought of that word again; map, map, map…

"And I would practice some caution when it comes to James Potter and their little marauders gang" Ryan said, "I doubt that the revenge will end with today's attempt"

Two words fused in his mind; marauders and map… the marauders map!

The one thing that could reveal his identity, and he was sure that Filch had not yet confiscated it from them yet.

"Let's go, Slughorn awaits" she paused looking at Harry and then groaned loudly, "You're kidding me"

Walking out of the room, she entered with a paper bag, and then she sat on the desk until enough air had gotten into Harry's brain, and he calmed down.

"What is it now?"

Harry looked up at her, "I think we might have a little problem with the marauders"

Meanwhile the foursome sat at their potions table, waiting for their class to start, but like many of their fellow classmates their only interest was to talk about their previous Defence against the dark arts lesson.

"It was wicked" Sirius said, "I wonder what Professor James' patronus would be"

"He didn't show you?"

"No, he wanted us to practice first… mine was a dog"

"Surprise surprise"

"Shut up moony"

James sat in silence as his friends continued to talk about their lesson, he had missed all of it as he was in the infirmary trying to get rid of the curse he had put on himself.

"Shut up you guys" he muttered, "I don't want to talk about Defence"

"Jamie, it's your favourite subject"

"Yeah, before he came along. He's ruining everything"

"This should cheer you up" Snape said, "Snivellus"

James head turned as he saw the Slytherin walking and sitting at one of the back tables, he grinned and took out his wand.

"That's enough, that's enough" Slughorns voice called out against the room, he walked to the front of the class. "Now then, today we shall be brewing the Draught of Living Death! Which causes what effect… Mr. Lupin?"

"It causes someone to fall into a deep sleep"

"Yes, 5 points to Gryffindor, now I was hoping to have a bit of help with this class today with Professor James and his assistant dropping in, seeing as this is a particularly big class, however-"

Sirius looked over at James, "Hey, do you have the map here?"

"What, you want to check if your boyfriend is coming or not?" James muttered back, but he was suddenly curious as well, taking the map out he placed it on his lap.

"I solemly swear that I'm-"

"Passing notes ?" Slughorn asked, as the paper snatched itself off of James lap and landed in Slughorns hand; he looked at it curiously, "What is th- ah! Professor James"

They all turned to see Harry and Ryan walking into the room, Slughorn smiled and held up the note, "I believe that this is your department, isn't it Professor?"

"It- it's just an old piece of parchment" James stammered, "It-it's nothing"

"I'll be the judge of that Mr. Potter" Harry said, as he handed it over to Ryan, "In the meanwhile, I'll be confiscating this"

"So, now that everyone's here let's begin with the Draught, Proffessor James, Ryan if you will-" he motioned for them to stand behind a desk of students, watching them as they prepared their potions, "- we will stand here and watch as if we are in a NEWTS examination. Now please turn to page 10 of Advanced Potion-Making"

Turning to their pages the class began, and knowing what was ahead of them the three teachers stood back as the sopophorous beans began to jump around the room. Harry looked over as he saw Ryan approach a student, Severus Snape no less, she whispered something to him and he stared at the bean.

Turning his silver dagger to the side he crushed the bean, and a large amount of juice spilled out.

Harry then realised how exactly Snape had managed to write all those helpful notes into his potions book, when Ryan corrected him on his method of stirring the potion only minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Note:** Sorry it's taken me so long, lack of inspiration really.

**Chapter Seven**

"This is ridiculous, I hate that man!" James exclaimed loudly as he walked down the streets of Hogsmead with the rest of the gang, he waved his assignment in the air, "I deserve better than this"

Remus snatched the paper and glanced through it, "Actually he's been pretty lenient with you, this is drivel- if you hadn't spent the entire night plotting the prank then maybe you would have-"

"Shut up Moony" James said, and then he ran to the alley next to the Three Broomsticks, "Hey guys"

"What are you doing?"

"Its Professor James assistant" he whispered to them, and they all ran around to where James stood and watched Ryan trudging through quickly melting snow so that she could walk through it easily.

"What's she doing here?"

"I believe teachers have full permission to go where they wish" Remus said, as they continued to watch her, she walked into Honeydukes.

"What's she doing in there?" Sirius asked and he ran forward but Remus grabbed his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I just want to see what she buys"

"Why? She's a teacher"

"No, she's an assistant" Sirius corrected her, and then he looked at the looks in their eyes, "Come off it, I don't like her, I'm just curious as to what she's buying"

"Sirius that's gross, I mean she's good looking but a teacher's assistant" James said, shaking his head at his friend, "Even you have to have some boundaries"

"Shh… she's come out" Peter squeaked as they all hid behind the wall again, she continued to trudge down the road, and the marauders followed her until they reached Dervish & Banges.

"She must be buying supplies for Professor James, that's all" Remus said, trying to draw their attention away, but Sirius insisted on going after her.

"She's coming out" they said, as they hid behind the corner, she walked past them with large packages.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked, and then he turned to see the faces of the other marauders, "What?"

"What was THAT all about Padfoot, why were you so interested in following Ryan when it's so boring to watch someone shop?"

"Sirius, why exactly are you so interested in her?"

Sirius shook his head, "It doesn't matter I-"

"Padfoot, what's up?"

Looking around, he could see nowhere to go so he transfigured himself into a dog and ran away from the group; the others chased him until they reached where the Shrieking shack was.

"Padfoot!" James said as he jumped on top of Sirius' dog form, he looked at them as he transfigured back, "What's up?"

"Okay, okay… the truth is that the girl I was following to Knockturn Alley before, well… I'm pretty sure it was Ryan"

"What?" the rest exclaimed, "She's a dark witch!"

"No, no, I don't think she is" Sirius said, he looked at Remus, "When I was chasing after her, she went into a potions store and she started to talk to the owner about this potion and the ingredients – well, they're not exactly good for people"

"Poison?" James asked, "But why would she do that sort of thing, she doesn't even make potions"

"But did you see her with Snivellus in potions; she kept on telling him things"

"Do you think she's dragging him to the dark side?"

"He might already be there, and she's his mentor or something" Remus said, Peter shook his head and added.

"But Professor James would have picked up on something like that, wouldn't he?"

"Unless, he's a dark wizard as well!" James exclaimed.

"You're all jumping to conclusions, what if she was just grabbing equipment for Professor James class, it is defence against the dark arts after all"

"No Moony, you're not seeing the whole picture"

Remus knew that it was too late to convince the others of anything else now; they were too determined to find that they were in fact Dark Wizards.

"But why would Dumbledore hire them if they were dark wizards?"

"You never know, he's old he might not be as smart as he used to be"

**-=-=-=-=-= Meanwhile**

Harry glared at the papers in front of him, he dreaded marking homework, there were so many things he had to take into account, and it was annoying.

"Can't I just give everyone an Exceeds Expectations?"

"'Fraid not, and I can't do it for you because I wasn't at the boggarts class when you was teaching"

"You're not very helpful" he muttered and then he looked at her, "Where were you?"

"I said I was going for a walk"

"Did you mean outside?"

She looked at him for a couple of moments, "Sometimes I worry about your state of mind, even when you have treacle in your system"

"I told you I wanted to go to Honeydukes"

"In case it hasn't escaped your attention, I am not your guardian that has to drive you to the store; you can make your way down there at any time you want"

"But I have to finish these" Harry said pointing at the work, "Third grade papers on blocking spells, how do you manage to get through it?"

"I reward myself with a prize at the end" she said, with a faint glow in her eyes.

"What? A new computer and printing paper"

She sighed, "You do realise that this is the year that Joy Division formed the band, and even though they do not perform until next year, I can still go to some of their early shows"

"You're going to go and see Joy Division?"

"Yes, Harry, it might surprise you that I do have a life outside you"

"I need to widen my circle of friends"

"Yes, you've been avoiding the mother ship for too long" she said with a sigh, "These are your timetables for next week, and there's a teachers meeting tomorrow night about the exams coming up for N.E.W.T.S and what you should be focusing on this year"

"That sounds terribly exciting"

"Not as exciting as another invitation from Slughorn" she said, as she put the letter on the table, he groaned at seeing it. "I shall spend the rest of the afternoon making your treacle for next week, but seeing as your panic attacks are less frequent, maybe in a month or two we'll go down to 12 doses a day"

"Do not exaggerate"

"In the meantime, while I brew some more of this, I have taken the liberty of getting your broom and some time on the quidditch pitch"

Harry's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes, really" she said, "I didn't actually imagine you finishing marking these today anyway, but I'm pleased at the effort that you made, I've asked along a student to help with it- I hope you don't mind"

"Who?" he asked suspiciously.

"Severus Snape if you must know" she said, "It's incredible and odd how he was not hired for the Defence position earlier, he's brilliant"

"Well, he doesn't exactly have a clean track record"

"In the future, but at the moment… he's your best student"


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:** A bit longer.

**Chapter Eight**

Harry soared in the air, flying across the pitch and looping around the Quidditch goals. It was the one thing that would help him relax that didn't include a foul taste in his mouth.

The freedom of the air, the wind in his hair and his father looking up at hi- what?

He stopped abruptly as soon as he saw the marauders standing on the pitch looking up at him, awe and delight on their faces. He landed in front of them, and tried to take a couple of deep breaths.

"Is there a problem?" he asked them, with more calm than he felt.

"Is… I… we… is that your broom?" Sirius spluttered.

Of course! Harry cursed himself, the broom was from the future, and compared to anything they had here it was probably the fastest thing they had ever seen. He had to lie to them so that they wouldn't suspect anything, which was a shame because Ryan usually did all the lying for him.

"I have a friend in Europe who allowed me to use this prototype" Harry said, with only slight hesitation. Ryan would be proud, "Well I see that you want to use the pitch so-"

"Professor!" James said, looking at Harry with a new found of – something- in his eyes, "Do… do you think you fancy a game?"

"I would love to; however I have papers to finish marking"

"Please sir" Sirius said, eyeing the broom, knowing that he would want to have a go of it afterwards.

Harry looked towards the castle, he shouldn't, he knew that he should abandon ship as soon as possible to not let anything slip (because he will let something slip), but he hadn't played in over a year and a half.

"Okay"

The boys cheered and went to grab their brooms for the cupboard, Remus stood with Harry.

"Are you alright Mr. Lupin? You seem to be a bit off colour"

"Oh yes… yes sir, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather"

Harry nodded, but knew that the full moon was coming, and that there was no potion here yet. He couldn't ask Ryan to make it up for him either, it would ruin the timeline of events. But Harry thought that it might have been allowed, since she was allowed to bring her ipad, which was far more futuristic than any potion or broom would ever be.

"Professor?"

"Hm?"

He realised that he had been too lost in his own thoughts to realise that they had already returned, and were looking at him strangely.

"Oh, we're all here then" Harry said, "Let's get up there shall we"

Soon they were all flying in the air, and Harry was (obviously) the fastest there, but he also noted that James was extremely talented on his broom.

If he had lived, if Voldemort had never happened, he would have been a professional Quidditch player. If Voldemort hadn't ruined all of their lives, maybe he would be normal, and wouldn't suffer like he does-

"Professor!"

Suddenly he awoke to find that he was on the quidditch pitch, hundreds of meters in the air with a rogue ball flying towards him, out of instinct grabbed it before it hit his face. Harry suddenly knew what was happening, despite what they had both thought, his condition was getting worse, he had to get to his room and wait until Ryan gave him his treacle.

He flew down onto the pitch, and Lupin walked up to him, seeing the haunted expression in Harry's eyes.

"Are you okay Professor?" Lupin now asked, and Harry nodded absentmindedly.

"Just-" he paused, "-remembering"

"Wow!" Sirius said as he landed on the pitch, obviously not realising or noticing the situation of what had occurred, "I've never seen anyone catch anything like that before, not even Jamesie. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My… my father was a quidditch player as well. It's a family trait I suppose"

"Really?" Sirius asked, excited, "Well if he's like you then he must be one hell of a Quidditch player, is he famous? Do we know him?"

"He's dead" Harry said, in a voice unfamiliar to all of them, "They're all dead- excuse me I need my treacle"

They all stared at the sudden revelation as Harry walked off the pitch, they looked at each other.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know" James said, but they started to follow him back to the school.

Harry made his way up to his classroom and entered, not paying any attention to Snape who was sitting at one of the tables marking exams.

"Treacle" he muttered as Ryan watched him walk past him, she sat there for a moment and then sighed.

"That's all for today Severus, it seems like Professor is having a nervous breakdown… again"

"Yes Miss" he said, as he walked out of the room. He glanced briefly at the cauldron next to Ryan's desk, the potion inside was bubbling as she took a goblet and filled it.

"Miss, can I ask you something?"

"Be quick, I'm in a bit of a hurry"

"Why do you treat me differently?"

"What do you mean? I treat you like any oth… well not like any other student, you are far less annoying" He stood for a moment, and she realised that he wanted more than that for an answer, "You remind me of someone that I used to know, I admired him greatly"

"Me?"

"Yes, he was a great man… a great professor, regardless thank you for your work today, do not forget about your assignment due in by Monday, although I expect it will be the most detailed work we get"

Severus nodded and walked out of the room, when he heard the marauders making their way up the stairs; quickly Snape ran to the other side of the hallway and hid behind a statue.

"-just went back to his room, leave it Jamesie"

"No, he went all weird, I mean… treacle?"

Remus couldn't stop them as they entered the room, looking around they saw that it was empty, except for a cauldron that sat bubbling. They stepped forward.

"Ugh… smells horrible" Sirius said, "Come on let's get out of here"

"Wait" Remus said, as he looked at the notebook, "Sirius didn't you say that Ryan was in Knockturn alley, buying poison? Look at this potions, it's full of… poison"

"What?"

Suddenly they heard voices above them, in the office of the professor.

"-student's death."

"-come all this way, to do something about it."

They all leaned into the door, listening.

"I'm sure it isn't suspicious giving unknown potions to students" Ryan said, "Especially him"

"Slip it in his drink"

"Sugar or any other condiment will defuse the properties, and render it useless"

But Professor James voice was cementing, "Find a way, it's Remus Lupin for God's sake, he's not that hard to kill"

The marauders all looked at each other and at Lupin.

They were going to kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Nine**

Sirius screamed as he woke up, looking around he sighed deeply before grinning, "I'm okay, I'm okay… just fell asleep when I was reading a book-" he looked down at the offending book on the table, slamming it shut he exclaimed, "-it was horrible!"

"Thank you Mr. Black" Harry said from the front of the class, it was a spare study period, and although most of the students were catching up on their homework, the marauders were trying to divulge information about their professor.

"Professor, we have a quidditch game on Saturday"

"And your assignment is due on Tuesday, there will be no extensions" Harry said, as he marked papers, Ryan sat next to him, glaring every once in a while at the scratching quills.

"Are you going to come to the game?" Peter asked, "It's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin"

"Perhaps" Harry said, "Get on with your work"

"Sir, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Mr Potter" Harry said, interrupting his father, "Shush, the others are trying to work"

James sat in his seat for a while, and then looked at Sirius, whispering "I don't get it, he was freaking out the other day"

The bell rang around the castle, and they all stood up and began to pack their things, they were almost at the door when Harry called out to them.

"Mr Lupin, would you mind if you stayed back for a while?"

The marauders exchanged a glance, "Actually I have something to do"

'It shouldn't take very long" Harry told them, he looked at the others, "You go on ahead, you'll be late for your next class"

Remus looked at the smiling Harry nervously, as he invited him to sit down.

"Don't worry; I just want to talk to you about your paper that you handed in"

Ryan walked out of the back room, and gave Harry a strange look before she put down two sets of cups on the table, she announced in a bored voice, "Tea"

_Slip it in his drink_

Remus tried not to show panic as he eyed the tea on the table, it was a bit strange looking and he looked at Ryan.

"Can I have some sugar?"

Harry eyed the cup, "Er… it's a special tea that doesn't need sugar"

"What kind of tea doesn't need sugar?" Remus asked him.

"Erm… Japanese tea?"

Remus looked at Ryan who was giving Harry a look that suggested that his acting abilities not only needed to be worked on, but that they were non-existent.

"You wanted to talk about the paper that I wrote?"

"Ah, yes… it is a very interesting assignment you handed in, and I just wanted to commend you on the excellent work, have you thought about what you plan to do after school?"

Remus was taken aback by this, "No, no I haven't actually, well… there aren't' many choices for me"

"Sure there is, the world is your oyster" Harry said happily, "Or not… I'm allergic so…"

"Sir?"

"Ah yes, I know that you have two years until you finish but I just wanted to know if you were interested in teaching perhaps?"

"Teaching sir?"

"Yes, Ryan is actually going to be organizing a couple of sessions of tutoring in the following months and we need… tutors, we have asked Miss Evans to join in with us and since you are at the top of the class we thought you might consider the position as well"

"Me sir?" Remus asked.

It was true that he had been at the school since his first year, and he had always dealt with his condition in secret, some teachers knew about it and others (most) didn't. But none of them had really shown an interest in him, or his future, he was a werewolf, there's not much of a future.

"Yes, Mr Lupin, you are more than you believe you are, and I'm sure when you become a teacher – if you want to- you will inspire many children"

"Why me sir?"

"You have the best grades in the class" Harry told him, "And you remind me of a teacher that I used to have, he had a… sensitive condition"

Remus' eyes widened.

He knew, Professor James knew about him!

"Sir?"

"You don't have to answer me now, if you want to tutor then come by on Thursday and Miss Evans will be here and so will Mr. Snape"

"Snape?"

"Yes, you three are the best in Potions, Defence and Charms" Harry told him, as they walked towards the door, when suddenly he took Remus by the shoulders, "Mr. Lupin, there is a war coming, and we all have to prepare ourselves"

Remus became slightly frightened at the look in his professors eyes, when Ryan grabbed Harry shoulder and veered him away, she looked at Remus, "Don't mind him, just a bit of psychosis"

"Psychosis?"

"Unfortunately" she said, as she handed him a parchment, a pass so that he wouldn't be stopped in the halls, "Run off then"

He nodded and walked outside, making his way to his Care of Magical creature's class.

"Moony!" a voice called out to him, he spotted the marauders hiding behind a statue only a corridor away from the professor's room.

"What did he say?"

"What did he do?"

"What did he want?"

"He er… asked me if I wanted to be a tutor" Remus told them, with a slightly confused but happy look on his face.

"What?"

"He's starting up this tutoring thing, and he wants me to be a tutor… it's… that was it"

"No, there has to be something about it, don't trust him"

Remus shook his head, "There's nothing bad about him, I would know"

"Remus, you can't be serious, we heard him he wants to kill you, if it were me I'd-"

"Shut up!" Remus exclaimed, and the others stared at him, "Sirius, have you ever thought of anyone but yourself?"

"Moony, we-"

"No one has ever thought about me as just Remus, a student at Hogwarts, no ones really asked me what I want to do after school finishes, it's not like I don't have a lot of choices, and here… Professor James just asked me, and he told me I could be a teacher. A teacher Prongs"

They watched their friend, he had always been the quiet studious one of the group, and he never let out any outbursts. His temper and rage went to his transformations.

"I just want to be normal" Remus told them, "Maybe I want to be a teacher when I grow up, maybe it's time we all started to grow up"

"Moony" Sirius began, "I'm sorry, it's just… he's weird"

"He knows something and he's not telling us" James said, as he put his hand on Remus' shoulder, "We're just looking out for you"

Remus wondered if he should tell them about what Prof. James had told him, about his teacher with the 'sensitive condition'.

"We can't trust him"

He didn't know what it was about Prof. James that scared him, but it was the same thing that interested him. He wouldn't tell the others about what he had said, and how he had freaked out about 'defending themselves'.

He knew something.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Ten**

"No, I'd actually prefer to stay in here and mark these papers than associate with those people"

"Can you stop calling them that, they're just students"

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him and Harry shook his head as she handed him his cloak, "From what I've heard of the Gryffindor team I bet it would be over soon"

"Are they that… Oh wait... I don't care"

"I'll see you later Ryan" he said as he walked out of the room, he stepped out and suddenly felt like he was being watched by someone, he turned around and was surprised to see Lily standing down the hall.

"Miss Evans?"

"Oh, Professor... I- I didn't see you there"

"This is the only room in this hallway" he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you about the tutoring position" she said, walking towards him, and Harry saw the glint in her eye that slightly alarmed him, it was a look that he had seen in Ginny's eyes the first time they had met.

The crazed fangirl look.

"We can walk to the game together if you want" she batted her eyelashes at him, and Harry backed slightly against the door.

"Oh... well... I was just – Ryan!"

Lily jumped as the door opened and Ryan stepped out looking between the two of them with a slightly amused and curious expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"You're not ready yet" Harry said in a very hushed, nervous and fake voice, "We'll be late for the game"

He laughed nervously at her as she gave him a questioning look, "You see Miss Evans, Ryan and I were planning to go to the game together, but since you've insisted we can all go... as one big group, and not- not alone as- as – as..."

"Student and teacher?" Ryan suggested.

"Yes! No... yes" Harry said, as he looked at Lily, "Just wait one moment"

Re-entering the room with Ryan she looked at him and shook her head, "I'm not going"

"I'll give you three days off"

"You would never survive three days"

"As strange as it may sound, I am occasionally capable of handling my own affairs for minutes at a time without your advice or guidance"

There was a slight pause between the two of them, before they both agreed, "Weekend"

Lily stood outside, she had expected to perhaps be able to corner the professor alone, she couldn't help but feel immensely attracted to him, he was sort of... mysterious.

"Ready to go" he said as he walked out of the room, and to Lily's great disappointment Ryan was in tow. Although she didn't look very happy about the circumstances either.

"Are you a very big Quidditch fan?" Lily asked them as they made their way down the steps to the pitch.

"Very much so, aren't we Ryan?"

"I do enjoy watching people get hurt"

Harry looked over at Ryan who was checking her ipad discreetly, he hissed at her, "Put that away"

"Unlike you I don't particularly like to procrastinate" she said, before looking back at the ipad briefly before looking at him with a wry smile, "Ginny enjoyed the plates"

"Ginny?" Lily asked, as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"An old… old friend" Harry said, as they made their way across the hallway, Ryan smirked slightly as she walked across with Harry.

Lily had the distinct impression that the Ginny that they spoke of may have had a history with her (ridiculously handsome) professor. She looked at Ryan, "How do you know Ginny?"

"I don't know how any of this is your concern" Ryan said as they made their way across the pitch and to their seats.

Lily sent her an odd look before sitting down next to the professor that she adored; he looked at Ryan, "Switch seats?"

"It'll cost you another weekend"

Harry hesitated before quickly agreeing, much to Lily's dismay. Ryan looked at Lily and added the hasty explanation that "Professor James enjoys the end seat"

Lily focused her attention back onto the pitch, where all the players were being called out. Harry quickly spotted his father and Sirius on the pitch.

"Professor James"

Harry looked up to see Remus looking down on him, he looked better than he had the week before (the full moon had already passed), so he smiled at him.

"Lupin you certainly look better" he said, as the game began.

"I feel much better thank you, I was just wondering if we could speak… about something"

"If it's about tutoring you can take my seat" Ryan said as she stood up from her seat, she motioned for Remus to sit down.

"You're not going to stay?"

"No, I prefer not to"

Harry looked at Ryan as she walked away, worried about being left alone with two students who are either a) in love with him or b) a werewolf.

"I suppose James Potter is the Gryffindor Seeker" Harry said, as he watched his father flying across the pitch, his head scanning for the glint of gold on the rushing game below him.

Remus nodded, "Sirius Black is the keeper of the team as well"

Harry then noticed.

"Where is Mr. Pettigrew?"

"I think he said something about studying for his next exams" Remus said, but he saw a shadow cross his professor's face as he said this.

"Professor?"

"Hm… yes?" Harry said as he watched the game.

Remus wanted to ask about what he knew about his… condition, but with Lily by his side trying to also grab the professor's attention, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"Mr Lupin?"

"Oh I just… nothing"

Harry knew what Remus wanted to talk about, and he certainly didn't want to be the insane-teacher that knew things about his students that he shouldn't know. He would become, as Ryan put it, stranger.

"How are you preparing for the tutoring sessions?" he asked the two of them, "I hear we have quite a following of students that wish to attend"

The two nodded.

"You know, I've always wanted to become a teacher" Lily said, with a smirk towards Harry, he made a slight face before looking back to the pitch.

"And you Remus, have you considered what we spoke about?"

"I think… maybe… I would like to be a teacher"

Harry looked back as the game progressed, half of his mind here and half of his mind were wondering about the state of things.

"He certainly is a great player"

Remus nodded, but Lily scoffed, "It's unbelievable how he manages to fly with such a big head on that broom"

That's right, Lily hated James, until their seventh year. And Harry being there and taking her attention away wasn't doing him any favours. He had to get them together somehow.

"Professor, do you have a girlfriend?"

Harry looked back to the pitch, a slightly nauseated look on his face, "Excuse me I have some papers to mark"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Eleven**

"I'm back" Harry said, as he re-entered the room, Ryan didn't even glance up as she continued to riffle through papers, he tried to make conversation, "I think Gryffindor won"

Ryan continued to check her ingredients and her potions, "Can you get me that blue bottle on that shelf there?"

Walking over Harry picked up a bottle from the shelf, inspected it and then placed it back down, Ryan, without looking at the bottle or him, spoke.

"Harry, can you just read what it says on that bottle?"

He picked it up and read the label, "Do not place near any open flames. Highly flammable"

Then he looked at the table, where he placed it, where there was at least four lit fires around it, he grimaced before he settled on just holding it in his hands.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"They need you back for something"

"Who?"

Ryan slouched slightly and recalled the conversation, "I believe it's in regards to the 20th anniversary of … something or other"

"The defeat of Voldemort?" Harry guessed, he sighed, he hadn't been able to get out of the celebration because he was the defeater of Voldemort, and it was an obligation not a choice.

"Yes, that's sounds about right" she said, as she handed him the finished potion, "There you go"

He eyed it distastefully before quickly downing it.

"I've got… classes on Tuesday, who can we get to cover it?"

"Just give them a day off, I'm sure one lesson missed wouldn't be that hard for them to overcome" she said, as she continued her observance of the potions.

"I was actually thinking… well, since you're not really doing anything"

"Shouldn't I come with you back to the future, God forbid I would leave you alone for a whole night"

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, but I think that you could take just one class" Harry said, with a pleasing look in his eyes, "Just think of it as 50 minutes off, tell them to study a book, the test… tell them to study for their test, you don't even have to talk to them, pretend they're not there"

Ryan considered it.

"Why do I get the feeling you have a plan to make my life a living hell for 50 minutes?"

"Truthfully, I really want to work on a plan to get my parents together, they hate each other at the moment… well she hates him. And if I don't get them together by the end of the year, then I will cease to exist"

"OH… what a terrible world we would live in" she said, mocking concern.

"So I'm going to go into the future and see if Hermione and Ron have any ideas to help me"

She looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Hermione and Ron? That's the big plan?"

"Y…yeah?"

"Okay" she said, as she shrugged and walked away from the table, Harry had the distinct feeling that she was trying to subconsciously tell him something.

"What?"

"Nothing, I would hate to stand in the way of the Boy-Who-Lived and the Great Plan" she said, as she walked through the door and down to the classroom.

"Okay, now you're just mocking me, tell me"

"You're going into the future to ask about how your parents got together at this time, and you think that Hermione and Ron would be the most suitable candidates to help you"

"Well, who else is there?"

"I don't know… really… perhaps their best friend, ex-professor who is still alive and was there when it happened"

A light bulb flickered on in Harry's mind.

"Lupin! Why didn't I think of that?"

"I wonder"

"So I can just go to the meeting, and ask how it happened, brilliant" he said, walking back to his quarters, he walked back to Ryan, "Thanks"

She shook her head, wondering how that broken, shadow of a person ever managed to win a seven year fight against a dark lord.

: Tuesday

The class entered to find Ryan sitting in Harry's chair, there was a message on the blackboard with the words 'Free Study Session' written on it.

"Miss Ryans, where's Professor James?"

"He is currently unavailable, so we'll spend the next 50 minutes enjoying each other's company in silence and without actually interacting, so if there are no further questions go and study… something"

Sitting down, they all looked around uncertainly.

Ryan wasn't a teacher, and they were all curious to know why Harry wasn't there. James even managed to catch Lily's eye with a questioning look before they looked at Ryan once again. Lily raised her hand, groaning she looked at her, "What is it now?"

"Miss Ryan, we're supposed to be preparing for a test that we have coming up"

"And I suppose a free study session wouldn't be helpful at this point then?"

"Y-yes I suppose it would but-"

Ryan put down her newspaper and raised an eyebrow at Lily.

The entire class had noted that Ryan wasn't a very apt teacher, in any case she seemed to hate being here altogether, and it seemed like she had been forced to take this class in their professor's absence. So with the very insistent Lily Evans bothering her, the class (even the marauders) waited in anticipation for the result of this showdown.

"This is what we're going to do" Ryan began, "You and the rest of the class are going to sit there and review your chapters for the test that your professor is intending to test you on, and I will sit here at this desk and pretend like you don't exist so that I can enjoy the first 50 minutes I've had off since I've got here to do this crossword. So unless you know the 34 letter word that is something to say when you have nothing to say, sit down, open a book and be quiet"

Lily looked back down at her book, and the rest of the class (not really knowing what else to do) began to study as well.

"Excuse me" James stood up in his seat, and Ryan looked over at him and gave him a look like he was something that she had just squashed with a fly swatter.

"Yes?"

"I think Lily's right, I mean… we have an exam in a couple of days, and sure this time would be nice to study, but we have some questions about the test, shouldn't we ask you?"

"Look Bambi, it's nice that you're trying to be chivalrous, and I appreciate the fact that you may need help, but like you said you should be asking someone who actually cares about this subject. Now… I'm just filling in for 50 minutes, so any questions that you have you can direct to your professor once he returns"

Sitting back down James glanced over at Lily, who (for the first time ever) smile at him, whispering a thank you she opened her book and began to study.

Over her crossword Ryan saw the small exchange and smiled to herself, the quote 'the enemy of your enemy is my friend' crawling into her mind.

What an interesting turn of events.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:** I know you guys are reading, but I would like some reviews as well.

**Chapter Twelve**

Remus was surprised to see Harry walking into his office; the boy looked tired, worn out and slightly dishevelled.

"You look like me" Remus said, "After a full moon."

Harry fell down on his seat and smiled at his old professor, "How are you?"

"Making it through."

There was a silence between them, not comfortable, but with a slight awareness that there was an elephant in the room.

"Look…" Harry began, "You know about the situation that Ryan and I are in, the order informed you?"

"It was a shock, I grant you that, but I do recall you two at Hogwarts, as mismatched as you were here. Where is she?"

"Taking a class, it will be a miracle if they survive. Moony, what I wanted to talk to you about was mum and dad."

"I thought you would."

"I just… they hate each other so much."

Remus shook his head, "Not really, I think by their sixth year, they began to mature in a way. It wasn't just one sudden moment that made them change their mind, but I suppose there had been turning points."

"Turning points?"

"There was an attack on Hogsmead around Christmas" Remus said, shrugging, "I don't know what happened, but James had never been so close to death, none of us had… it was an eye opener."

"War usually is" Harry said, as he rubbed his temples, "So you can't tell me anything else?"

Remus shook his head, "I was kind of preoccupied when it all happened, I mean… with those classes that I was helping tutor. Harry I never got to tell you, or I never got to tell them. But those classes really did help me. I mean, I had nothing going for me; you usually don't if you're a werewolf, but I suppose you two were different

"You knew me. If it wasn't for you two, I would never have become a teacher"

"I'm sure you would have gotten there in the end"

"No Harry" Remus said, shaking his head, "It was the two of you that made this future, everything you're doing in the past has made us who we are now. So really… thank you."

Harry nodded, "Remus you were the best teacher we ever had, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known half the things I do, or done half the things I'd done."

"I had a great teacher." Remus said, and the two of them exchanged a small smile.

"So are you going to the anniversary?"

Remus chuckled, "Tonks will kill me if I don't"

: Meanwhile

"Well Prongs, I'm glad you've decided to stop trying to prank Professor James" Remus said, as he looked at his friend studying.

"Oh, I'll get to it at some point" James said, absentmindedly as he checked his defence homework, "After exams"

You could tell that tensions were high when James Potter was actually studying for exams, because not only were these exams going to test them on what they've learnt these past years, but they will account for what they will be learning next year.

Their final year.

"Hey look, it's Evans" Sirius said, and James tore his eyes away from the papers in front of him, he was surprised to see her walking towards them.

"What does she want?" Peter asked, in a slightly bitter tone, but it went unnoticed by the others as Lily stood by the table.

"I was just wondering if I could speak to –"

"Remus" Sirius said, finishing her sentence, but to their surprise she shook her head.

"I actually wanted to talk to James about something."

"Me?"

"Well... if you're too busy I could –"

"I'm not busy!" James exclaimed quickly and a bit too loudly, as he received a few glares from the other occupants of the library.

Walking away from Sirius' impenetrable stare Lily took a deep breath, trying to remember what she had practiced.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you said in Defence the other day."

"It took you three days to come and say thank you?"

She scowled, "Well, next time I won't bother"

She attempted to walk away, but James quickly stepped in front of her, grinning madly. "Hey, Lils... I was just wondering, do- do you want to go to Hogsmead with me during Christmas?"

"It's Evans to you Potter" she said, "And no, I have plans for the holidays."

"What? Chasing after Professor James?"

Lily blushed slightly and James mouth dropped, "You're kidding! He's like... older than you and you're his student, that's... that's gross"

"Well I don't see why it would matter to you Potter"

"You can do way better than him."

"Like who? You? I don't think so" Lily said, as she left the library, James stared after her and walked back to where the others were. He thumped his head against the book that were on the table.

Sirius leaned over, "So? What was that about?"

James leaned on his elbow, "Why doesn't she like me?"

"Well..."

"No, don't answer that" James said, as he sat up, he looked at the books before he shut them, "I give up"

"It's not due for another two days Prongs"

"No, not homework... Lily, I give up"

"What? After six years you're finally going to admit and realise that she has no interest in you whatsoever?" Sirius asked, he put his hand on James forehead which James slapped away, "I think he's sick"

"We've got bigger problems, how are we supposed to get you to Hogsmead without the marauders map?" James said, "Now that Professor James has it"

"Well you guys can go ahead and I'll just slip through the witch passageway. I'll meet you guys there"

"Oh... I'm not staying for Christmas vacation" Peter said in a small voice, but no one really took notice of him.

"I don't think that's a really good idea, I mean you've gotten away with it before, but now there's tighter security because of He-Who-Must-Be-Named and his Death Eaters that are on the loose"

Peter shuffled in his seat.

"Moony mate, there are two types of people that laugh at rules, those that make it and those that break it" Sirius said with a wide smile on his face, "Live a little"

The bell rang and the four packed their books and made their way to their classes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:** Yes Tiff, I understand that there are several inaccuracies in my fictional narrative, and I do appreciate and understand the comment you left; however this is a work of fiction, and an explanation for the time frame and of how the ipad works in Hogwarts won't really add any real lustre or depth to the plot in general.

I'd also appreciate any of the 81 people on alerts and the 41 that have this story on favs, if you could leave a comment. There must be a reason why you like it. Thank you.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry riffled through the examination papers, "I understand making them suffer the weeks before Christmas with exams, but really sticking us with the paperwork until January."

Ryan glanced at Harry before she turned back to her ipad.

"I think we should make a movement, as teachers this shouldn't be allowed. How about it Ryan?"

"Oh, I'll make a movement, but you're not going to like it" she said, and he rubbed his forehead again.

"Ryan... do you... I was just thinking" Harry began, and she looked up at him, he looked more nervous than usual.

"What?"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?"

She put down her pen and sat back in her chair, looking at Harry as if he was something she had found under a microscope. "Excuse me?"

"No, no definitely _not_ in that way" Harry said quickly, "Not that I wouldn't, I mean... you're really nice and-"

"Get on with it."

"Remus... Remus told me that at around Christmas, Hogsmead's attacked by Death Eaters, it was when war came to Hogwarts."

She looked at Harry and let out a relieved sigh, "Well if it's Death Eaters then sure. Did he specify an exact date?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know."

: December 20th - Hogsmead

James opened the door elaborately as they exited Honeydukes, and Remus shook his head in a slightly disapproving manner as Sirius exited.

"Snowing a bit, isn't it?" Sirius asked as he looked up at the white sky.

"So, where to first?" James asked brightly, when suddenly a scream pierced the calmness of the village.

"What was that?"

"Girl by the shrieking shack?"

"Run!"

Suddenly there was an explosion of flames and sparks as the building next to them exploded, staggering backwards they began to run towards Hogwarts.

But their way was cut off when they spotted men in black hoods walking towards them, wands raised.

"STUPEFY!"

"You kids, get out of here!"

"Come on, let's go!" Remus said, as he dragged them away, there was a group of students making their way back to the castle when they overheard a hysterical group of girls.

"Lily's at the Shrieking Shack!"

The blood drained from James face, and he turned back much to the annoyance of Sirius and Remus. "Wait!"

Running after James they pulled out their wands, as they tried to follow him. But a hand pulled them back.

"Professor James?"

Sirius looked up at the professor, and for an instant didn't recognize him. His green eyes burned with the ferocity of a man on a mission, they quickly and skilfully scanned the area around them.

"Where's James?"

"He's gone after Lily, we tried to stop him and..."

"Where?" Harry asked a bit forcefully.

"Shrieking Shack."

Their professor disappeared into the smoke and snow, as Remus and Sirius scurried to hide behind a building. When suddenly it exploded in flames, Sirius and Remus stared at it blankly, as they and some other students threw snow at it.

"Unbelievable" a voice said, as they turned to see Ryan standing behind them, "Aguamenti!"

Jets of water rushed from her wand, and soon the other students were also assisting them, Ryan looked at them.

"Incredible you're at school for six years and when it comes to the wire –" she muttered, Remus grabbed the hem of her robe.

"Professor James went after James and Lily! They're at the shrieking shack"

Ryan rolled her eyes, "Get the students out of here, call Madame Pomfrey and for gods sake wipe that silly look off your face. Impedimenta!"

A death eater was slammed into a tree behind them, as Ryan yelled at them to move. With one last glance Sirius saw the same look that Professor James had mirrored in Ryan's eyes as well, the one of a well seasoned soldier.

Harry leaned against the wall, catching his breath. It had been a while since they had been in a situation like this.

"Cruci-"

"Impedimenta!"

Harry turned as he saw the Death Eater flung backwards; he looked at Ryan who leaned down next to him.

"Losing your touch Harry, here, drink this" Ryan said, as she handed him a small vial, he looked at it briefly before downing it in one go.

"What was that?" Harry asked in a raspy voice as he finished drinking it.

"Draught of Peace, you need to concentrate" she said, "I'll look for James and Lily; you try and hold these ones off."

Harry nodded, feeling the potion taking effect, his nerves were soon calmed and he felt clearer headed than he had all week. "You just carry that around with you?"

She shrugged, "Thought it would come in handy. Stupefy!"

He looked over at Ryan. "Thanks for watching my back like that."

"Don't get used to it now."

"No, really…" he said, "You're really the only friend I've got."

For a moment the two looked at each other, not as just business associates but as something more. Ryan shook her head and turned away from him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not surprised."

Harry couldn't help but smile, even in their closer moments they still managed to find a way to insult one another. Looking over the edge of the wall she noted the Death Eaters position, she glanced at Harry.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded, and they both stood up, "STUPEFY!"

: Shrieking Shack

"Lily!"

Turning around she saw James running towards her, she raised an eyebrow not knowing why he was there.

"Behind you!"

Turning around she spotted a man dressed in black, he raised his wand.

"Stupefy!"

"Sectumsempra!" the hooded figure shouted as he ducked James spell, whereas his spell hit James directly in the middle of the chest.

Lily screamed and ran towards James whose blood was staining the snow.

The figure staggered backwards in realisation of what he had just done, when suddenly a figure rushed towards them.

Snape felt guilt hit him like a ton of bricks; Ryan would catch him, her favourite student, and a murderer.

There was a moment when Ryan looked down at the body, recognizing the spell she looked at Snape. Whose heart skipped a couple of beats.

But to his surprise she didn't throw a spell at him, instead she leaned down and began to help James.

Snape took the chance and ran away.

Lily watched as Ryan kneeled over James, a look of concentration on her face as she waved her wand over James' twitching body, with James scarf she wiped away the blood on his face before she continued to recite a spell.

"He's still bleeding!"

"The wound in his neck… there's nothing I can do about it magically, he has to be fixed by surgery."

"But-"

"Lily, you must remain here" Ryan said, as she looked at the wound in James neck, Lily was about to protest when Ryan yelled at her, "Miss Evan! This is not the time for silly, schoolgirl crushes and judgements, he came back for you and now this boy is dying."

Lily was shaking as Ryan grabbed her hand, she forced Lily's fingers onto James neck, he gasped and convulsed as pain rushed through his body. Lily winced in absolute terror as her hands became covered in blood.

"What do I-?"

"Maintain pressure there, it should stop the bleeding for a while. Stay here, someone should be coming soon, but when they come you get their attention first, if you don't… Mr. Potter here won't survive the night. I must go."

Lily's eyes widened as she looked down at the twitching James; enemies since the first moment in the train, and now she was literally holding his life in her hands.

James eyes looked up at Lily's and for the first time in her life she noticed. She had never seen such fear in someone's eyes before. All she could do was take her other hand and put it against his cheek. "You're going to be fine, trust me you arrogant, big headed, egotistical, idiot… I won't let anything happen to you."

"Miss Evans?"

"Professors! Please he needs help!" she called out, as McGonagall rushed towards James, she took out her wand but Lily shook her head, "Ryan said it was… he has to be taken to Madame Pomfrey, there was… his neck it's all…"

Ryan ran through the woods and found Harry duelling with three death eaters; she stood for a moment slightly amazed at the transformation of the usually paranoid, anxiety-attacked, twitchy boss that she knew to the master duellist and warrior that stood before her now.

But even he had his limits.

A spell passed his defences and hit Harry in the chest; Ryan stepped out, "Rictusempra!"

The Death Eaters were surprised by the sudden attack, their wands now gone they scrambled, Ryan ran to Harry.

"Eneverate."

He opened his eyes quickly, "Where'd they-"

"The gate."

They ran to the gate that separated Hogwarts from Hogsmead, and soon the gate was a symphony of lights, curses and spells ricocheting off each other. The two stood their ground until the Death Eaters spotted the other teachers and older students rushing to their aid.

With one last curse the Death Eaters began to retreat, running back into Hogsmead until they disappeared from view.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:** Don't worry all! There will be a Harry panic-attack-ranting-spaz moment coming up at some point.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ryan found Harry hours later sitting on seats in the Quidditch stadium. Ryan had gone to assist Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing, where there were Hogwarts students lying in bed, moaning, wounded and in a large amount of pain.

She had studied to become a medi-witch, and she had become one during the worst moments of the war against Voldemort. Casualties and emergencies were something that she had become used to, so when Madame Pomfrey stood dazed and confused in the middle of the Hospital Wing, Ryan stepped in.

Now she sat next to him.

"I made tea."

"I don't want tea."

"I didn't make tea for you. This is my tea."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"It's a conversation starter."

"That's a lousy conversation starter."

"Oh, is it?"

He rolled his eyes, but thanked her for distracting her for a moment, she handed him a vial filled of treacle, and he chuckled.

"You just carry it around with you?"

"You never know when you might need an emergency dose."

He downed it in one go, and felt his body relax slightly. They didn't speak for a long time, still slightly dazed at the sudden fight that had been thrust into.

It was moments like this, and the moment during the battle where Harry remembered who he was, and how lucky he was to have his friends. Even though there was a lot of bickering and sarcastic comments passed between the two of them, Ryan understood him.

She understood why he needed to be alone.

"Dumbledore's called a meeting."

He nodded his head, "Of course he has."

They sat in silence for a moment, as Ryan continued to drink her tea. Harry stood up and began to walk towards the castle, he glanced back at Ryan.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'm not a teacher."

Ryan later made her way back up to the hospital wing; only severely injured patients remained now.

"Miss Ryan."

She looked at Madame Pomfrey.

"I just wanted to tell you, that you are an amazing medi-witch and I thank you for assisting me to take care of the students, I'm sure that they all appreciate you doing this for the –"

"I didn't do this for them."

Madame Pomfrey stood stunned as the younger witch walked towards the students beds; there was something about her that she just couldn't understand.

Lily stood by the corner of the curtain, watching Remus and Sirius as they sat around James' bed; she jumped suddenly when Ryan spoke.

"In some countries, stalking is illegal."

"I'm not stalking him, I just... I wanted to make sure that he's alright" Lily said, "He is going to be alright isn't he?"

She glanced at her chart, she answered in a very businesslike tone, "It might take a while, and god only knows why he did something so stupid."

Lily suddenly felt tears welling up in her eyes, "Excuse me."

Crying Lily left the room, and Ryan sighed in an irritated manner as she pulled back the curtains.

"Miss Ryan."

She stepped in and checked James' pulse with her wand, the two looked at her anxiously. "He is going to be alright though? Isn't he?"

"Yes"

She continued to check on James when Sirius pushed Remus towards her, "Miss Ryan?"

"What?"

"I just... we just wanted to know –"

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Sirius asked cutting Remus off, and in a tone slightly reminiscent of awe, "We've never seen anything like that."

"I'm sure" she said as she began to leave, but she sighed knowing she'd regret answering the question, "Professor James and I had plenty of practice when we were studying."

"Miss Ryan, you are needed in the Headmasters office."

"Oh for god's sake."

Remus looked at Sirius as she left, closing the curtain as she went.

"She was amazing" Sirius said and Remus agreed, but they both knew what they wanted to say, they were just afraid to say it out loud.

"...students are in danger..."

"...evacuate for the holidays..."

"...parents should be contacted..."

"Ah, Miss Ryan" Dumbledore said as she entered the room, she ignored the stared from the teachers as Dumbledore addressed her, "I must commend you on your amazing work and quick ingenuity to assist Madame Pomfrey in the hospital ward and during the battle as well."

She glanced at Harry, who had the look on his face that basically implied that he too had gone under the same hero treatment.

"You and Professor James really do make an amazing team."

The other teachers nodded in approval, but Harry shook his head.

"Headmaster if we're going to avoid the topic as to why the Death Eaters were in Hogsmead in the first place can we at least discuss why these students are so under-prepared" Harry said, speaking in a serious tone.

"Under prepared?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, an instant in the battle today when students were attempting to put out a fire with snow, and for some reason it didn't occur to them to use the aguamenti spell, which not only relinquished the fire more quickly and easily but would have saved a lot of students getting first degree burns"

"The students have never been in a situation like that before," McGonagall said, "How can they be expected to –?"

"Defend themselves against Death Eaters?" Slughorn questioned, taking the side of Ryan, "Isn't that why they're here to learn?"

"Well, Mr. James as the defence against the dark arts teacher what do you have to say about this?"

"I believe it's about time that we begin more advanced lessons on duelling, the dark arts and such practices for students in the 5th year and above"

"5th year?" Professor Sprout exclaimed, "They're only children"

"And do you think those under the Death Eater masks will choose not to attack students, as we've obviously seen how restrained they were today"

There was silence in the room.

"I will lead the classes myself, with the assistance of Miss Ryan" Harry said, as he stood up and began to leave the room, "We'll start when term begins"

* * *

Note: wow. I don't know how long I've been writting exactly (couple of years), but... I think I got my first every flame on chapter one of this story. I'm so sorry you didn't like it, and I usually don't like Mary Sues either, but *shrugs* what can you do. I like to write em -sincere smirk-


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:** Blame manga/anime for this delayed update. Comment!

**Chapter Fifteen**

"As you are all well aware, on the weekend of December 20th Hogsmead was attacked by followers of the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore's voice rang out loudly in the hall, as he looked at the face of returning students. The students began to whisper to one another.

"As an extra precaution, during these dangerous times, Professor James has... has decided to create a new class."

There was a murmur of a groan around the students; they all knew that Professor James was not one of the best teachers in Hogswarts. Sure he knew Defence, but he was highly strung and prone to panic attacks, not exactly encouraging.

"A duelling class."

Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table; the seat that James would have occupied was empty. The entire group of the marauders were sitting solemn.

"James wasn't at the banquet today" Harry said, as he walked into the room, Ryan glanced over at him momentarily before turning back to the books she was collecting.

"He is still in the hospital wing."

Harry scoffed, "What kind of injury could he have possibly sustained that would keep him there for that long?"

"He's probably just milking the attention" Ryan said, she placed the books onto the table, "The first class will be in two days, you should prepare some sort of structure for the lessons."

"I don't need a structure" he said, as he gazed out the window, "This isn't my first time."

"Of course" she said, "I'll be in the dungeons, I'll need supplies, I will return with your treacle."

Walking away, Ryan glanced guiltily back at Harry who remained at the window, if truth be told, she hated Harry in this way.

She preferred the psychotic episodes.

Harry had always had a dangerous personality; the war had moulded him into a perfect warrior and fighter, but at the cost of his sanity. After the war, it came out as a psychotic, highly strung and stressed persona.

The treacle, which she made for him, helped him.

It calmed him down, but it also restrained the warrior Harry, the one that only appeared in times of war... in times when he would battle. It was that Harry that would not blink as it cursed a death eater; it was violent at times and unpredictable.

It was that version of Harry that scared her.

"Miss Ryans"

"Seve- Snape" she stammered, remembering herself, she stopped at the foot of the stairs. He looked up at her, his eyes full of worry.

"I... I wanted to talk to you, about... about Hogsmead"

"Mr. Potter will make a recovery" she said, looking at Snape a little more coldly than she would have before, "He was very lucky that I was able to get to him so quickly, and that I had some experience with curses that powerful"

Snape looked down at the ground.

"Not that I expect you to know anything about it," she said, "From what I am aware of Mr. Snape, you went home for the holidays. You were nowhere near Hogsmead when the incident occurred"

He looked up at her, blinking in surprise.

"Is that all Mr. Snape?" she said, as she walked past him, making her way to Slughorns classroom. Snape stared after her; she would never treat him like she did before, they both knew that now.

Walking into Harrys room, she saw him watching his own memories, leaving the treacle on the table she left him alone. She quietly made her way back to the classroom, where she attempted to mark some papers.

Her eyes drifted to the paper of Severus Snape, impressive as always.

Then she thought of Harry.

There would be hell to pay once he found out about James and the curse, she had to try and prevent him from doing anything rash. Any change in past events could change their future dramatically.

If Harry killed Professor Snape, then he would not become a spy for Dumbledore, and everything – from the betrayal of Lily and James, to the final downfall of Voldmort – would unravel.

"Miss Ryan"

She jolted slightly in her seat, as she looked up at the door, "Miss Evans, it is nearly curfew"

"I know... I just... I wanted to say thank you, for James I mean, not that I care of anything, but you saved his life"

"You saved his life Miss Evans" Ryan said, "Head to the Gryffindor tower now Miss Evans, I will not be used an excuse for you wandering around the castle at this time of night"

Looking back at her papers, Lily could not help but notice the sudden change in personalities between Professor James and Ryan. She had once been in control, and now it seems as she was the one jumping at every sudden noise.

As if someone were about to attack her.

Whereas Professor James, strolled across the lawn of Hogwarts with eyes that took everything in as if he was planning something in his mind.

Ryan looked back down at her papers; she was finding it hard to remember why she had decided that this was the best place to bring Harry.

The door opened, and she momentarily gripped onto the essay paper.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him, "I left the treacle on the table"

"I know, I... I thought I'd take a walk to the hospital wing, to see James"

"I... are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, "It wouldn't be strange for someone to see you there visiting him."

"No one will _see_ me."

He pulled off the incivility cloak as soon as he got to the hospital wing; rows of students lay on the beds, some of them were just happy to get days off going to school. Others were more seriously injured.

It was a sight, Harry was sad to say, that he was used to.

It was at that moment that Harry spotted James, and all of a sudden recalled the wounds he had once inflicted on a Slytherin.

A curse created for enemies.

"You knew about it, didn't you?"

Ryan stood by the bookcase as Harry stood in the doorway, looking at her accusingly.

"You saw James then."

"Of course I saw him, only one curse could cause such injuries" he said, as he walking into the room, "Sectumsempra."

"He was lucky I arrived on time. So are you."

"You're avoiding the question."

"You already know the answer."

There was a moment of uneasy silence between them; she let out a heavy sigh.

"Harry-"

"This is a war, don't you remember that?"

"My parents were killed in the war as well Harry, I am well aware that it is a war, but you should do well to remember that this isn't YOUR war, not yet"

"It's always my war"

"No it isn't Harry, these students... it's them, they're the ones that start everything, they fight and they make the future that you and I come from. We are only here because of them."

He looked at her, "You don't know anything about this."

"Maybe I don't, but I know that you shouldn't meddle in this. Let the future take its course."

"I can't let them die."

"They will die, you know that..." she stood up and walked towards him, "But they will last as long as they do, because they had a teacher once, that taught them everything that they will ever know about fighting in a war."

He shook his head, "Snape used that curse-"

"As did someone else I know, but I'm pretty sure that they both didn't know what they were dealing with when they cursed their enemy"

Harry stood there fuming slightly, "You're fired"

Ryan let out a breath that she had been holding when he left the room, and moments later she left as well.

Remus threw off the invisibility cloak, and he looked at Sirius who could only stand speechless in the room.

"They're from the future"


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry shot out of bed, suddenly, covered in sweat.

"I thought I fired you."

"Honestly, if I had a galleon for every time you've fired me, I could retire happily and not work for the rest of my life," Ryan asked, as she handed him a goblet full of steaming potion. "Bad dream?"

Drinking it slowly, his head stopped spinning, "I... yes, no... I can't remember."

"Drink all of it."

Harry let out a deep breath and wondered about the next day, he would have to teach his parents how to fight in a war that they would die in. And not only that, he would have to teach the students that would be killing them, how to do it as well.

"Can we eliminate the Slytherins from the duelling as well?"

"Even if you did, they would find it a bit too suspicious" she said, as he finished the goblet and lay back on the bed. "Rest for now, I'll call in the morning, goodnight _Harry_"

She paused briefly before she walked out the door.

"Welcome to Duelling, now this class if only for students in the years of five and above, the rest of you must leave now, or risked being hit by stray spells, which believe me isn't a very pleasant experience"

A few younger students shifted out of the great hall, Harry stood at the head of the students, "Are we all ready? Good. Now the first thing that I must teach you is how to defend yourself against nasty spells."

The students looked at their teacher eagerly.

"For example, Expelliarmus!"

The spell shot across the room, and the students gasped and stood back as it was disarmed by Ryan who stood at the back of the room.

"Now that you've seen how it's done, I'd like you all to pair up with someone, and do a simple DISARMING spell, and believe me, if we see anything more than disarming, we won't hesitate to throw you out of the duelling club, permanently"

There was a ripple of whispers around the room, as they all moved into pairs. In a few moments, each of the pairs was taking turns in disarming their partners.

"What do you think?"

"I doubt you care what I think."

Harry shot a look over at her, "They've got a lot to learn."

"And only so little time, our contract here ends soon. You best make quick work of them."

Sirius and Remus looked over at the two, talking, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know, maybe about the war that's coming"

"War? What war?" Peter asked, as he ran up towards them.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh... Oh I was..." he stammered, "What were you talking about?"

"Tell you later, he's coming over here"

They quickly dispersed as they spotted Harry walking towards them, he looked at them curiously, "Being a part of the duelling club, does actually meant that you will... at some point, have to duel"

"Sir, we already know how to disarm our enemies, can't we get onto the more serious stuff?"

"You don't seem to understand Mr. Black, there is a war coming, and if going through the basics over and over again until they are like breathing to you, assists you in surviving it... then I suggest you start paying attention"

"Why? If we're just going to die anyway, right?"

Harry stared at Sirius slightly, before he walked past them, Sirius glared at his teacher.

"He just pretends like he doesn't know." He said angrily, as they went to the hospital wing.

"Sirius you don't know that."

"He ignored me, for the entire – Lily?"

They stopped abruptly as they spotted Lily at the foot of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would visit James."

"Why?"

Lily became slightly flushed before she threw some chocolates in the arms of Sirius, "They're from the girls in my dormitory."

Storming off, Sirius looked at the chocolates, before calling after her, "You could have left them in the tower!"

"Sirius, don't you see?"

"See what?"

"Lily's finally interested in James, why else would she be coming all this way when she knew that she could have just left it in the tower."

"I... I don't know, maybe she likes the exercise" Sirius said, offhand, "The point is, that we have to tell James about what we heard Professor James (if that's his real name) say last night."

"It's not like we have a choice, if they're from the future, then this has already happened. No one can change the past, or the future."

"We have to try. I don't want to die young."

Ryan was preparing for the next lessons, before the door burst open to the classroom.

"Is it true?"

"Snape, what are you doin-?"

He stood by the door, breathing heavily after running all the way from the Hospital Wing. "Are you from the future?"

"What?"

"I... I was at the hospital wing, I heard Lupin and Black talking."

"Well, this is a problem isn't it?"

Snape turned to see Harry standing at the top of the staircase, he tried to run out the door, but Harry had already locked it with a mutter of a spell.

"What were you doing in the hospital wing?" Harry asked, "Planning to finish Mr. Potter off?"

"Please, I didn't mean to hurt him, I just... I just said the first thing I thought of." Snape said, "You wouldn't understand, no one understands. I hate being at home, it's like... I'm a freak there, but here... here I can be who I want, but they still... they still chase me, bully me, tease me. I just wanted it to stop."

Ryan looked over at Harry, who shrugged in a non-committal fashion, "I _might_ understand that point of view."

"I... I don't want to fight; I don't want to be in a war." Snape said, "But... but they said, they said that if I didn't... I... they'd..."

"Mr. Snape, if I did tell you that we were from the future... what use would it be to you?"

"I..." he stopped, and Harry recalled what he had learnt after the war had been over, "You really love her, don't you?"

"I want to protect her," he said, "She's my best friend."

Harry scoffed slightly, "I understand that as well"

Looking over at Ryan she gave him a pointed look, but Harry shook his head. After a few moments of this silent battle Harry sighed.

"Mr. Snape, we can't let anyone know that you know about us, but we can't really tamper with your memory either... or rather, Ryan won't allow me to." He said, "So I have a proposition for you, and all you have to do, is to use this for the good."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the term, Legilimens?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:** Drought of Ideas. Please, drown me in some.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Harry lay on the ground, his eyes closed as the shade of the beech trees shaded him from the penetrating light of the sun. His ears plugged with an mp3, a gift from Hermione, something he could use even in a magical area.

Hermione could always think of useful things like that.

He sighed.

What was he supposed to do now?

He was teaching Severus Snape, the teacher that had hated him for so long, Legilimens. And he was teaching his parents, dead before he could remember them, Defence against the Dark Arts.

This was all a horrible mistake.

Suddenly, he felt a chill, a chill that to anyone else would have just been a breeze. But to Harry, who had known so many terrors, knew this by heart.

Dementors.

Standing up slowly, it seemed to him, that the entire world was darkening. The clouds were darker, the wind was colder, and he knew in his heart.

This wasn't good.

And then he saw them, in numbers that he had never seen before. They were like a black cloud, coming towards him.

Someone screamed, and Harry jolted awake.

"Harry! Harry!"

He grabbed onto Ryan's arm, who stood next to his bed. It took a moment for him to adjust to the room's lack of light.

"What happened?"

"Bad dream" Ryan suggested, "Here, its tonic"

Taking the goblet he finished it completely before lying back down on the bed. She gave him a strange look before taking back the goblet.

She paused by the door for a moment, before walking back out of the room.

Making her way down the staircase, she looked back to see that Harry's door was firmly shut, taking the goblet she made her way back to her potions laboratory.

Using the goblet, she quickly cast in some ingredients, mixing it until she was sure that whatever residue Harry had left had been absorbed.

Quickly she mixed it into the cauldron.

"What are you doing?"

She stood back, "Harry, I thought you went back to bed."

"You've been acting weird," he said, eyeing the cauldron, "Especially lately; you never used to make me tonics for nightmares."

"You never asked" she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, he could feel his anger rising ever more steadily. Not that it was unusual for them to fight, but there was a tension between them that had been growing more and more since the attack at Hogsmead.

"Harry you had a nightmare."

He looked at her incredulously, "What?"

"It was about Voldemort, wasn't it?"

Harry averted his gaze.

"Harry, he knows your here. The more time that we spend here, the more we're exposed to his presence. The more harm he can do to you"

"That's impossible" he said, "I'm a master Legilmens, in case it escaped your attention"

"I know, but it's not YOU he's looking for, at least, he doesn't know it's you"

"You're not making any sense."

"Some of the Slytherins are already preparing to take the Dark Mark from him, and... he's been reading their thoughts, and obviously the attack on Hogsmead and the duelling classes."

"I'm drawing attention to myself." Harry realised, "What do I do now?"

"If it was up to me, we'd leave tonight" she said, "It's going to get worse before it gets better."

"But, what about the students, the Defence classes?"

"I've been thinking about that" she said, "And well… YOU managed fine on your own when you were teaching Dumbledores Army, well maybe we could sort of hint to some students to start their own club."

"Are you talking about the Order of the Pheonix?"

Shrugging Ryan looked back down at the goblet, "This should help with the nightmares, help the walls in your mind to be stronger."

He looked down at the cauldron.

"I wish mione was here, she'd know what to do"

"Yeah, she's awesome"

Harry grinned slightly, "I'm going back to sleep"

Making his way back to his room, he wondered about Hermione. Before he had hired Ryan, Hermione had been the one who he had always went to when he had a problem.

She was always full of ideas, but then she had married Ron.

Sure, he was happy for them, but it had never been the same after that. He couldn't call her and ask for help like he used to. He had met Ryan when he had been admitted to St. Mungos for a brief stretch.

Not many people knew what had happened to the boy-who-lived, so they didn't know that he had been admitted.

Then he had met Ryan, and she had been very reluctant to work for him. But she helped him, and sure they weren't friends like Hermione and Ron were with him. That's why he always called her Ryan, and never Emma.

It wasn't the same.

That's why he needed Hermione right now; Ryan didn't understand this world like Hermione would. She hadn't been next to him for the seven years that he had been fighting Voldemort.

She didn't know how much his parents, Sirius, Remus and Snape meant to him.

She just didn't get it.

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine a world without Voldemort, and his own problems. He couldn't.

Suddenly he was running down the stairs again, and Ryan looked at him strangely as he began to ransack the bookcase.

"Do you need help with something?"

"I think… I think the marauders were in here, about two weeks ago when I fired you… do you remember?"

"Yes, I do."

"I went to visit James, but I don't know, I got the feeling that I was being watched, and I just realised now that I was being watched. James has an invisibility cloak, and I bet anything that Remus and Sirius saw me in the hospital wing. I think they followed me here, they might have heard our conversation."

"Well, that certainly puts a damper on the situation."

"And if they know that we're from the future, they may have wanted to see it. My pensieve's missing."


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The scene materialised around them.

Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrd, "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowing his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

The scene changed again.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said the young man, "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time ... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must."

The scene changed.

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –"_

And then he was falling, falling through the icy mist.

There was an audible gasp as Harry was seen falling from the middle of the Quidditch pitch, fifty feet above the heads of the audiences.

Then the scene changed.

"MORSMORDRE!"

And something began to form above the head of Harry Potter. It turned into a colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

The scene shifted.

There were spells shouting and ricocheting around the walls, some of the faces were familiar, many were not.

And then there was Harry, who was staring at a man.

There was a look of mingled fear and surprise on the wasted, once-handsome face. The man fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

He started to run towards the arch, but Lupins strong arms wrapped around the young boy.

"There's nothing you can do Harry-"

Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

" – it's too late, Harry." The man said, as Harry struggled hard and viciously, "There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... he's gone."

The scene shifted.

And standing in the middle of a battlefield stood Harry Potter, the defeater of the Dark Lord, warrior and saviour of the Wizarding world.

Blood smeared on his face and hands, dirty and tired he stood.

"It's over Harry, it's over."

"It's never over."

But there was a look in the eyes of this man, a man who should never have seen what he's seen. His eyes were haunted, and still scanning the field, he walked and the watcher realised that they were standing on Hogwarts Ground.

"It's never over."

The scene changed.

White light was blinding as the memory walked through a hospital door, the crest of St. Mungos stood vibrantly against the white doors.

"... not been eating."

"No."

They saw Harry standing there, his head in his hands. Far different from the Harry that they had seen before, this man was broken, merely a ghost of the man who was glorious in battle.

"How have you been sleeping?"

"I haven't."

The woman made a note on her papers and she nodded, "I think we can help you Mr. Potter, privately of course."

The man named Harry nodded.

"There is a potion; experimental of course, that can maybe assist in helping this type of shell-shock." She said, "It's a potion developed to help assist, and I believe the it can help you. It's called Treacle."

Harry nodded, "Of course, I'd do whatever it takes."

The scene changed again.

Harry cleared his throat, as he inspected the cup in his hands, "Er... are you sure about this Ryan?"

"Drink it."

"No, I don't really fancy it."

"Humour me" Ryan said and Harry looked at the potion nervously before downing it in one fluid motion. He made a face as he put the cup down, as if he might throw up.

"Well?" he asked, "What now?"

"It should take effect almost –"

Harry slumped onto the floor.

" – immediately."

Ryan picked up the potion and then at Harry, "Perhaps it was a bit too strong."

The scene changed again.

Harry Potter watched as Hermione held onto Ron, her face shining with happiness as the engagement ring shone among the Christmas lights. Harry eyed the ring with malice and jealousy.

"Harry." A voice said, and he turned to see Hermione.

"Congratulations 'Mione, I'm er... I'm glad he finally asked you." he said, but he didn't really mean it.

She smiled, "Thank you Harry. I... I heard you broke up with Ginny."

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't really working out."

"So who are you here with?"

"I erm... um... " Harry stammered before there was a slight ripple of chatter around the room, you could see the surprise on Harry's face as Ryan entered the room.

Dressed in what Ryan deemed formal – a pant suit – she entered the room and walked towards Harry. Her eyes only on her phone and some paperwork under her arm as she looked at Harry with a pointed look.

"Potter, it's about time you took your trec –"

"Emma!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's so glad to see you."

Ryan stood nervously as Hermione tried to hug her, Harry couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness.

"It's Ryan actually," she told her, and then she looked back at Harry, "I'm only here for a minute to tell Potter -"

"We're late." Harry said, speaking loudly, "Ryan and I have... prior commitments tonight."

"Oh." Hermione said, looking between the two of them, "Well, I'm happy for you."

And then Ryan and Harry were walking down the hallway, she shot a look over at Harry as she handed him the cup of treacle that he was due to drink. "I assume I shouldn't ask about what happened in there."

"Nope."

And then the man that had been known as Professor James was walking through the mist, not part of a dream, but very much the real person.

"P-Professor"

His eyes held a sliver of surprise and disappointment; he nodded acknowledging the student before him.

"Lily Evans."

She felt herself being raised above the scene, and the girls bathroom materialise around them. But that wasn't the only reason for her world being turned upside down.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note: **I don't intend on making RyanxHarry a pairing.

**Chapter Nineteen**

She fell onto the floor of the girl's bathroom, she looked up at Harry who bent down and picked up his pensieve.

He inspected it.

"Well Miss Evans, we certainly do have a problem here don't we?"

She looked up at him with fear and realisation in her eyes, she pointed at him, her breath coming out in short rapid gasps, "Yo- yo- you're my… you're… "

"Well, at least we know where the attacks come from" Harry said softly as he crouched down in front of Lily and handed her a paper bag.

She looked at Harry with tears running down her cheeks.

"Ryan carries extras" he told her.

"But… but how…?"

"She just puts them between pages of books that she's always carrying."

Lily smiled slightly, and Harry grinned.

"I … I guess I have a lot to explain. But we can't do this here."

"Why not?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Harry said, and she looked at him curiously, and he scratched his chin, "It's a long story."

Moments later they were sitting in the classroom, while Ryan handed her a cup of tea. Lily looked up at Ryan.

"Yo… you and Harry."

"Don't get so excited, I was his nurse and now I'm his assistant." She said, as she started to remove some piles of paperwork off the table.

"So … so you're not…"

Ryan looked at her, "I'm not having this conversation."

Harry came in with his pensieve, and handed it to Ryan, "Can you just go put this somewhere safe."

Harry sat down across from Lily, tapping his fingers on the table top.

"So… um… I mean… obviously you saw my memories."

She looked at him, "You're… you're my son."

"Not yet. But I will be."

"How did you get here?"

"Ryan thought it would make a good vacation, after the… after the war."

"So there is going to be a war?" Lily said, her face falling, tears welled up in her eyes once again, "And… I'm going to die."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Are you here to stop it?" she asked suddenly, "Stop everything?"

"No," Harry said, "I'm really only supposed to be on vacation."

"You're not going to do anything?"

"There's nothing I can do!" he replied, "Don't you think I would if I could?"

"But –"

"You don't understand. You saw my memories, all I went through, after the war it all caught up with me and … I couldn't cope with it all, Ryan's treacle helped and it does help some of the time, but … It's always there. The war may be over, but not in my mind."

More tears fell.

"If I could live a normal life, a life without these problems, I would be a happy man. But I can't, and I wouldn't change anything… because some of my greatest moments have also been the darkest."

"What happens?"

Harry let out a slow breath, "I don't think I should tell you."

"If the future is imminent, then why would it hurt to tell me more?" But Harry remained silent, and she looked back down at her hands, "No, I suppose you won't."

"Seventh year."

"What?"

"It all changes in your seventh year of Hogwarts" he told her, "You start to date James."

Lily would have made a face and denied all accounts, but as she looked at Harry now she could see the obvious similarity.

"You look just like him."

"That's what everyone tells me, but… I have my mother's eyes."

"I guess we can't do anything about it now." She said, "We've got a month left of school, I should try and enjoy it before war comes. I… I saw that in your memories, every year was a battle for you."

"Enjoy it Miss Evans."

She smiled and nodded, "I guess I should talk to James tomorrow."

Harry took a sip of his tea, and so did Lily.

The room swerved.

Harry stood up abruptly as Lily fell onto the classroom floor, he looked over at Ryan, "What did you do that for?"

"Initiative"

By the time Lily Evans woke up the next morning, she was lying in her bed in the Gryffindor Tower. But she had no memories of getting there.

"Lily, I didn't hear you come in last night."

"I… it must have been late." She said, clutching her head. She had the strange feeling that she was forgetting something, missing something important.

Something about James…

"Come on Lily, we're going to be late for breakfast."

Walking up the Gryffindor table she spotted James sitting with his friends, discussing something secretly.

Since that morning, she didn't know why, she was looking at James in a strange new light.

"Lily?"

"What?"

"You're staring at James Potter."

Lily snapped back into reality, "Don't be ridiculous, of course I wasn't."

But James had spotted her, and their eyes met, and for the first time in six years, not in hate.

Harry took a bite of some toast at the head table, watching the interaction between James and Lily. "It's funny, I guess sometimes when you do nothing at all, things just have a way of fixing themselves."

"You're kidding right?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"You seem far too cheerful today." Ryan said, "Even with all the final exams to finish marking."

"It's because Miss Emma Ryans, I have a plan."

"Oh?"

Harry nodded proudly, "One that will solve all these problems, and have us walking out clean from this."

"And what is this amazing plan?"

"You'll be very impressed by it."

"I'd be delighted to hear it."

Harry smiled widely, "I'm going to kill myself."


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory, Zombieland and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:** Another chapter. Incidentally some of these rules may also apply for zombie attacks.

**Chapter Twenty**

"It's an idiotic plan, but it's a plan nonetheless." Harry said, as they packed their belonging into the trunk and boxes littering the office.

"The only glitch would be if they get me."

"Which is why, as soon as you fire, you go to the forest. Wait for me there."

"I don't think it's going to work, so many things depend on a hunch that the Death Eaters are going to attack Hogsmead again. Can't we just finish the year and be done with it; it's less than a fortnight to go."

"No, because this way Snape will get a slight Gryffindor urge to do something good in the war, to become a spy… an- and James and Sirius, they'll see that fighting might just be a good option. It'll spur them to get into the Order."

"So basically we're not changing a thing about the past, instead we're actually _making_ the past."

Harry paused as he hovered a stack of books to his trunk, "Yes. Um… also, I was thinking about going back, back to the future I mean."

Sitting down Harry let out a heavy sigh.

"When we get back, I'm thinking… I'm thinking of just quitting. It's just, being here and seeing everything like it is… before the war, and then going back home to after the war… peace."

He shrugged.

"I just, think it's about time that Harry Potter just, died down a bit. I might just live like a normal person, like a muggle for a while."

"That's very adamant Harry; I suppose that means that I'm off the hook so to speak."

"Yeah, I suppose it does."

They stared at each other for a moment, acknowledging the pleasant atmosphere for a while.

There was rustling in the next room, and Harry picked up a stack of papers, "My last class for the seventh years, Malfoy's in this class. I suppose I should try and say something good and inspirational then."

"Do you really think they'd listen?"

Harry smiled as he entered the classroom, _something inspirational_.

The last week went past quickly, and to the students who were a part of the duelling club, this meant that they would finally get their final results of their duelling capabilities.

But only Harry and Ryan knew that they would soon be in need of their battle skills, when Hogsmead was once again attacked by Death Eaters at the end of that week.

Or so Harry hoped.

James watched as a Ravenclaw exited the boarded off room sobbing into the arms of her boyfriend.

He looked over at Remus.

"What do you think the test is like?"

"Apparently it's a duel with Professor James." Remus guessed, "He must be really good, Sirius hasn't come back yet."

James nodded.

"James Potter."

"Go on, you'll do great."

James entered the room; it had been enchanted to appear like an abandoned house. It was darker than he had imagined.

_Lumos_

Suddenly a shot of red shot out and nearly hit James, if he hadn't veered out of the way.

_Lesson One: never give away your position._

James realised what this was, it was a field test, like the aurors do when they do their training. He tried to look at where the shot had come from but he couldn't see his professor.

Crouching behind the sofa that he was hiding behind, he quickly tried to make his way to the next sofa. But as he went to move, he tripped over a corner of a rug that was rolled up.

Another shot of red came after him.

He ducked as he landed behind the sofa.

_Lesson Two: know your surroundings._

Looking over the edge, he had an idea where his professor was. His eyes landed on a cloth, he pointed his wand at it.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

It rose slowly, and he shot it across the room.

Another shot of light went towards the cloth, and James used this opportunity to run to the other side of the room.

_Lesson Three: Use any of your surroundings for distraction._

James peered to the other side of the room, and saw the blue door with the word 'pass' written on it. That was what he was heading for.

It looked like a clear shot from where he stood, and then he froze when he suddenly heard footsteps.

"Stupefy!"

He heard the person quickly move, but James did not know if he had shot him or if he had just hidden behind another object.

James took the chance, and he ran to the other room.

_Lesson Four: Never stay in one spot._

There were some shots of purple and red as he flung himself through the door, he leaned against the wall and waited.

He looked at the door in front of him, a smile beginning to be plastered on his face.

He inched closer to it.

When suddenly.

The door wasn't there anymore.

_Lesson Five: Don't underestimate your opponent._

"Dammit." James exclaimed as he realised that the door had been a trap, he ducked as spells began to ricochet around the room. James made it to the staircase, and hid in the alcove there.

Taking some deep breaths he tried to think.

_Lesson Six: Know your way out._

Looking around the hallway, he spotted a room adjacent to the main room where he had entered; the door had a small crack in the door.

He could see the light behind it.

Something told him that this was the way out; he shouted a few more spells randomly around himself as he ran towards it.

He opened it, and nearly fell to the floor – in surprise and shock - when he did.

"S… Sirius?"

Sirius was lying on the floor, his body covered in blood. He was choking as he tried to speak to James who stood there horrified.

"No."

The last lesson floated vaguely into his mind.

_Lesson Seven: Nothing is as it seems._

Looking at Sirius, he knew that he had to concentrate, he watched his friend dying in front of him.

"It's just a test, just a test, just a test…"

And then James noticed it, a cupboard that was open.

He looked at Sirius, confused, and raised his wand, "R-Riddikulus!"

There was a large crack and Sirius' figure disappeared. He let out a strangled breath as he turned suddenly.

"Well done Mr. Potter, you have passed your exam."

"W… what was that?"

Harry looked at his father sadly, "A boggart, they show you your greatest fear. I thought it would be an interesting way to end the exam."

"Bastard."

"Yes, I got that comment from Mr. Black as well."

James grinned slightly.

"Congratulations James, I'm sure you'll make a great auror one day."

Looking up at his professor, he couldn't help but see the sadness within. "Thank you Professor."


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Twenty- One**

Harry had been nervous, but he had never been this nervous before.

It was one thing going into battle when he didn't know when or where his enemies would be attacking; it's another thing entirely to know who his enemies were where they would attack and when.

"Professor James."

"Good morning."

"We just wanted to give you these gifts; you were a really great professor."

Harry took the gifts from his students with a smile, "Thank you, it was really a pleasure teaching you all."

The girls blushed and giggled as they walked away from their - oh so handsome - professor.

"Won't you think it strange to think that when you go back, you'll have a present from a love struck Molly Weasley?"

"I'm trying not to think about it." He told her, "Is everything ready?"

"Ready as it'll ever be."

Harry looked at Ryan and suddenly hugged her, "You know, you're not that bad Ryan."

"Er… Harry… let's not make this more awkward than it is." She said, as he let go of her, "You're about to die after all."

He nodded, "Sorry… just nervous."

"Right well, I'll be in the Hogs Head."

"See you later then."

Ryan didn't respond as she made her way down the pathway to the Hogs Head, Harry knew that in a matter of minutes she would be running back up the street, ready to fight the Death Eaters to come.

His hand went to the marauders map in his pocket, he would see them coming before anyone.

"Professor James."

"Mr. Lupin." He said, as he hastily replaced the map, "Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd talk to you before you left… before I left" Remus said, "Professor James, a couple of months ago Sirius and I overheard a conversation that you were having with Ryan. Well, it was an argument."

Harry grinned, "I had a suspicion you did."

"Is the war really going to get that bad?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Professor James, if that's really your name, you're a great professor. You really are the best Defence teacher we've all had – even if James and Sirius won't admit it."

"Remus, I just want to tell you one thing before I go."

The young werewolf looked up at his Professor.

"The monthly problems you have," Remus tensed, "Someone's going to make a potion, and it's going to help. It won't be soon, but it'll happen, and believe me, one day you're going to make a great professor."

"Professor…" Remus whispered.

The moment was pierced by a scream, and Remus saw Professor James let out a resigned sigh, "Go"

"But what was…?"

"Death Eaters" Harry told him, "They're headed for the platform, run, I'll hold them off."

"But…"

"No, really, go."

Remus began to run from Hogsmead, with one last look at his professor he saw the same determined look in his eyes from the last time.

"They're attacking Hogsmead!"

Sirius and James looked at Remus as he ran up to them, other students that were already at the platform turned upon hearing this.

"Why would they attack Hogsmead?"

"They're headed to the station." Remus told them, "Professor James is there!"

Peter looked at them, "Let's stay here."

"No, we didn't just spend all that time learning how to fight and duel for nothing, come on!" James exclaimed, as he left the platform and made their way to Hogsmead.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted as he ducked underneath a fallen carriage. The thestral of the carriage reared back as the spells rebounded.

"Professor!"

"What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed as he saw the marauders running up to where he was. _This wasn't part of the plan_; they were only supposed to be at the platform.

"We came to fight." Sirius said as he looked at him.

"Go back to the platform!" he exclaimed, and then he spotted Ryan, who was shaking her head at him.

Something had gone wrong.

The Death Eaters were supposed to be attacking Hogsmead to get to the train station; their plan had been to keep them in Hogsmead.

Harry would fight and hold them off, and then he would disappear as soon as the aurors and teachers arrived – seemingly disappearing.

And then they'd make their way back home, no strings attached and no curious students asking what happened to the professor.

What could go wrong?

But Harry felt it before he saw it; the cold sucking breath, the chill in the bones… the thing he feared the most.

Dementors.

"Get to the platform!" Harry exclaimed, trying to drag James back, but they had felt it too.

None of them had ever been hit by the feeling before; it was new to them, so it hit them hard. Like a ton of bricks.

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

Remus fell to his knees, and James and Sirius both stood in complete shock, staring at the figures closing into Hogsmead.

"_Harry, I love you…" Hermione said, "But as a brother, you understand right?"_

The death eaters had vanished, headed to the platform, where Harry knew that they would be taken care of by some of the teachers. The Dementors were their strongest point, and that's what Harry needed to fix.

"_This is something you have to live with; post traumatic stress disorder cannot be cured."_

He shook his head, as if to shake the voices out of it. Raising his wand he tried to think of the last time he had been happy.

"_I feel great!" Harry said as he walked down the hallway, "What the hell did you give me?"_

"_I call it treacle, it's supposed to help."_

"_It did, I haven't had a good night's sleep since my first night out of the cupboard."_

"_Is this another thing I don't ask about?"_

_Harry nodded at Ryan, "Yes."_

He looked over at Ryan who was trying to fend off some dementors with her patronus, she had never really mastered the spell correctly.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted.

A silver stag burst from the end of his wand, it gleamed brightly in the day. It continued to run up and down the pathway as the dementors began to flee.

"Prongs?"

Harry turned, and saw the stunned and (slightly better looking) faces of the marauders. They recognised the patronus.

"Th- that was prongs" Sirius managed.

Harry looked at each of them, as the stag disappeared.

"Why… why is your patronus… James?"

Harry looked at them, and then shook his head in a resigned way, "I'm sorry, it's a long story… Obliviate."

The spell hit the three marauders, and they fell to the ground.

The marauders were found moments later as the teachers and aurors swamped the tiny village and the platform.

"Mr. Potter! Where is Professor James?"

"He… he was fighting…" James muttered, "He… he…"

A younger Alastor Moody looked around at the village, "Spread out, search for the missing professor!"

But the Professor and the assistant were not found that day, or the subsequent days. They were announced dead by the Daily Prophet, some of the first victims to the Death Eaters.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** The Day before Tomorrow

**Summary:** Harry decides to take a relaxing holiday… to his parents 6th year at Hogwarts. Will this new DADA teacher be too much for the marauders to handle?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Quotes and familiar excerpts may have been taken from Black Books, Doctor Who, Discworld, Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory and Sunny with a Chance.

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Twenty- Two**

Hermione reclined on a sofa as her baby slept in its cradle; she rested for the first moments before pulling out a large tome from her bookshelf.

Hogwarts: A history

In her first year she had read this book to know as much as she could about Hogwarts, now many years later she was re-reading it again.

But something was bothering her.

"Ron, do you remember this chapter?" she asked, showing Ron a chapter of Deaths in Hogwarts, she had never seen that page before. "Do you think this is Emma Ryan's mother? It's the same name."

"Why are you asking me?"

Hermione looked at Ron and put the book in front of him, "Look."

As Ron looked at the page, he shrugged, "I don't know mione. It's just history."

Hermione was sometimes very irritated by her husband's lack of literary interests; she took the book back to the bookcase.

"Have you spoken to Harry lately?"

"I dunno... no he missed Ginny's wedding."

Hermione thought about Harry for a moment, she had been thinking about him for a while now actually.

Honestly, she missed him.

It used to just be the three of them in school, but now, with the baby and Ron her priorities were just changed. And Ron turned out to be a different husband than he had been a boyfriend.

"What's for dinner?"

She looked back at the kitchen, where Ron sat reading the newspaper. Then she saw the front page of the paper.

"Ron, can I have a look at that?"

"What?"

The headline of the Daily Prophet that day read, 'Harry Potter the saviour of the wizarding world missing'.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, "Harry's missing."

"I bet it's nothing."

"Ronald!"

Ron looked at his wife, and nodded, "Fine, I'll call mum to babysit."

An hour later they both appeared in a cloud of green dust in the grate of Harry's house, they looked around the rooms.

They were all bare.

"Harry?" Hermione exclaimed looking around the house, "Harry?"

"Harry isn't here at the moment." A voice said, and they turned to see Ryan standing by the door, Hermione eyed her.

"Where is he?" she asked, "What have you done with him?"

Ryan merely raised an eyebrow at the question, "Mr Harry Potter has decided to leave the wizarding world … he plans to live in the muggle realm for a stretch."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It's a very overdue vacation."

And Harry James Potter sat happily in his hammock in a small house in Surrey, enjoying for the first time in (probably) his entire life a stress free vacation.

"This was a good idea, wasn't it?"

Ryan spooned out a small piece of pineapple from her drink with a spoon, "I imagined somewhere that didn't have horrible memories attached."

"Well the Dursley's weren't' going to use it." Harry said.

But the truth of the matter was that Harry had honestly only ever been 'normal' when he was under the Dursley's roof. He wasn't special, and he wasn't the boy-who-lived here.

He hated to admit it, but he loved Privit Drive.

"And the best thing is that no one will find me here."

"OH Harry," she said, "Trouble could find you anywhere. You are a beacon for trouble."

They both raised their punch filled glasses.

"To vacations."

END

Was that a bad ending? I don't know. Anyway, thank you all for those who read this story, favourite it, alerted it and reviewed. This is my last ever Harry Potter plotline, I get too many comments about the storyline, characters and such and it gets FAR too political for my likeing. So I decided before I started to write this that it will be the last.

Thank you for making it a fun ride so far.

Look out for me in other fandoms, and thank you so much for the sweet (and sour) comments.

Happy holidays everyone!

: jtoasn


End file.
